La nueva vida de géminis
by Zarathos 1
Summary: Al terminar de pelea ha tenido que pases por mucho Pero es tiempo de arreglar todo y tener un Nueva oportunidad Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo si subo este cap es de la historia siguiente muchos me han sugerido en especial antifanboy pero no lo unire a la fracción del cielo porque**

 **Su lealtad es hacia Athena me sugeriste así que pondré a Saga de géminis ok aparte este el primer capítulo ejeje este croosover será de harem no será de abandono como de issei de sagitario y dé pegaso ok sería un tipo de Jair d (si no lo conocen tiene una historia de DxD y Dragón ball véanlo está buena) sería un harém**

 **Pondre a Saga porque me lo pidieron más de 3 veces por pm así que aquí esta**

 **Miren Saga de géminis en DxD jeje aparté sería que saga callera en el DxD así lo haré aquí aparté para el 6 episodio de issei de sagitario y dé pegaso será una pelea de gatas aparte será un pequeño enfrentamiento entre DxD y Kiki de Aries ya verán que los humillare muajajajajajajajananakakanna**

 **Jeje ya me. Pase**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores este es un fic común**

 **Capitulo 1 Nueva vida**

Todo se veía obscuro sin vida , sentías una pena , verias tus errores e incluso pedirias clemencia y piedad

Eso le pasaba al caballero de Athena más fuerte

Saga de géminis

En su vida se había comprometido en cuidar a Athena pero al final no hizo nada e incluso daño al santuario y a Athena matando al anterior patriarca y tomando su lugar

Muchos verían con error y miedo sus errores pero saga los quería enfrentar frente a frente y pagar por lo que ha hecho

Nunca bajaría la mirada el es un caballero y con ese orgullo seguiría en pie

Al terminar de derrotar a Andreas todos se esfumaron como polvo todos estaban varados en el universo pero para Saga paso algo vio un destello blanco y de ahí salió una persona

Era alta , barbuda y con un cosmos débil para detectar

 **Así que has llegado hasta aquí caballero**

Saga: quien eres

 **Soy el creador de todo el universo todos me dicen de diferentes nombres y señales pero el mas usado es Dios**

Saga: Así que eres Dios dudo que sea tu poderes es débil* lo decía analíticamente *

 **Lo sé pero déjame decirte que mi soy el Dios de aquí**

Saga: como es eso

 **Si verás al crear todo USTEDES creen que hay un universo pero eso es mentira hay muchos universos y el de ustedes es el segundo más poderoso así qqe he venido por ti Saga de géminis el caballero de Athena más fuerte verdad**

Saga: eso es verdad pero vienes a reclutarme

 **No solo te diré una propuesta**

Saga: y cuál es?

 **Quiero que vuelvas a nacer pero no a nacer si no ir a mii universo**

Saga: y porque yo quisiera

 **Porque tendrías una nueva oportunidad una nueva vida , una nueva oportunidad**

Eso dejo pasmado a saga una propuesta para vivir de nuevo

Saga : Pero si es así que quieres a cambio

 **Solo quiero que protegas mi universo de ya que ya no puedo**

Saga: como veo no tienes ningún plan malo así que explícame cómo es tu universo

Así que Dios le empezó a decir sobre los Ángeles , Caídos y los demonios , la guerra de las Facciones en incluso las evil pieze

Saga : interesante así que aceptó pero sin nada de borrar recuerdos los necesito para acabar con las personas malas entiendes

 **Claro así que ahora iras**

Saga : pero que * no pudo terminar ya que se había trasladado

En ello se abre un agujero y cae Saga

Al levantarse empezó a revisarse todo lo tenía incluso cayó su Cloth de Géminis así que la agarro pero en una esquina se puede ver una abrirla encontro millones de ryuos , dólares incluso muchas Tarjeta de crédito en ello e incluso una identificación

Saga Kenway

Nota del autor ( si puse ese apellido ya que no se me otro y es el primero que se me vino a la mente jeje)

Al terminar de ver se dirigió y vió una carta

 **Saga te doy todo esto ya que lo que necesites aquí eso te ayudará u tendrás una identidad aparte te puse en una escuela es la Academia Kuoh allí iras y verás a la hermana del Maou lucifer Rías Gremory allí la investigaras e incluso si puedes te unirás para ayudar ya que con tu poder atraerás más personas en incluso esa dragona aparte te doy una casa para que te puedas alojar en una semana inicas clases**

 **Atte Elohim.**

Saga al terminar de leer eso se dirige a su nueva casa pero en ello se percató de que el estába más jóven

Al llegar a su casa era grande tiene un espacio para 20 personas así que entra y se instala y deja su armadura en su ropero

 **Mientras tanto en la brecha dimensional**

Se encuentra una Loli pelinegra planeando sacar a rojo baja de su lugar así que empieza a sentir un poder mayor al que ella

Lo quería para ella para que pudiera expulsar a baka-rojo de su lugar de paz

En ello invoca un hechizo y puede variar a saga

Ophis: con que eres tú te deseo pronto me ayudarás

 **Recidencia Kenway (** la casa de Saga)

Al anochecer Saga se dispuso a salir a caminar al salir camina y en el transcurso pudo ver personas felices con ellos mismos , sin ninguna preocupación

E pensaba ene tenér una vida normal pero como caballero , patriarca era difícil pero ahora lo podría hacer pero no tanto como le dijo Elohim muchos estarán detrás de él por su cosmos pero al finali decidido ese camino y por todo ni loco se unirá con Esa Rías Gremory el sigue siendo fiel a ella aún en otro vida mientras viva le será fiel pero ahora protegerá a otro universo

Al regresar empezaban a organizar sus cosas para ir a la escuela , el nunca fue pero no es como un adolescente normal tiene mucha inteligencia, astucia y seriedad pero ello lo descartaría un poco si no sería un poco extraño para los demás

 **Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo**

Vemos a una pelirroja con grandes atributos cuerpo envidiado por muchas y sobre todo el deseo de todo hombre al que la ve si ella es Rías Gremory pero ella se sentía mal su compromiso con Riser lo están apresurando y tiene que casarse pero ese no es el punto ella quería que alguien la ayudará para salir de ese compromiso pero quién

En ello entra una pelinegra con un poco más de pecho y cuerpo de ella. , Su reina Akeno Himejima

Akeno: bucho que le pasa

Rías : más akeno solo pienso

Akeno: es por el compromiso verdad

Rías: Si akeno es muy rápido yo quiero casarme con quién yo amo y me casan por la fuerza

Akeno : tranquila bucho todo se arregla

Rías: eso espero akeno

 **Residencia Kenway**

Vemos a Saga acostado en su cama él pensaba de su decisión pero era lo correcto o algo malo en ello se dispuso a dormir

 **Timeskip 1 semana después**

Vemos a Saga apurado , si el gran saga de géminis , ex patriarca del santuario , el caballero más fuerte de Athena apurado a ur su primer día de clases

Al llegar a la escuela es muy raro todos están ello le deja pensar cuando escucho ruidos casi gemidos

KYAAAAAA MIREN A ESE BOMBÓN QUIÉN VIENE

ES MAS GUAPO QUE KIBA-KUN

PERO MIRA ESOS MÚSCULOS

KYAAAAAA

Saga le sale una gota estiló anime de eso se dispuso a ir a su salo el tenía que estar en 3 así que fue al salón 3-A

En el camino no ponia atención y se tropezó con alguien más , al mirar vio a una pelinegra hermosa con ojos violetas con poco pecho pero eso no era importante Si ella es Sona sitiri

Saga: perdóneme no ví llegar

Sona: no hay problema pero quienes eres no te he visto en ningún otro lado

Saga : a lo siento solo SOY un estudiante nuevo me podría indicar este salón* meintras le da el papel

Sona: ah eso así que vamos en el mismo grupo sigueme pero en eso soy Sona Sitiri presidenta del consejo estudiantil

Saga: si soy Saga de ge- eh perdón Saga Kenway * casi decía su nombre de caballero

Al llegar al salón entro Sona

Sona: espera hablo con el maestro

Después de unos minutos sale al maestro

Maestro: así que eres nuevo pasa y preséntate

Maestro : alumnos hoy viene un estudiante de intercambio , presentarse

Saga: mucho gusto soy Saga Kenway espero estar bein con ustedes* lo decía muy neutral mente hasta que

KYAAAAAA ESL El MISMO QUE VIMOS HACE RATO KYAAAAAA

TIENES NOVIA

TELÉFONO

DONDE VIVES

PORQUE TIENES ESOS MÚSCULOS.

HACE UN HIJO

CÁSATE CONMIGO

KYAAAAAA

Maestro: cálmense uno por uno , Saga mira hay un lugar en medio de Sona y Rías Gremory

En ello queda paralizado al escuchar el nombre de ella son ve

Al verla solo la ve hermosa y nada más ( ya se ya sé pero sabemos que Saga es así así que si querés un harem solo digan por pm o review)

Al sentarse vio a Rías y ella lo miró

Rías : mucho gusto soy Rías Gremory

Saga: igualmente Saga Kenway

Mientras eso Sona miraba un poco molesta l escena

Las clases pasaba rápido ya que Saga tiene el intelecto superior aún así pone atención en varias cosa para saber si es igual su universo que este al terminar la escuela el se dirige a su casa hasta que cierta pelirroja lo detiene

Rías: Saga me importaría si vienes al club del ocultismo

Saga : si es así si Vamos

Al irse vemos a Sona molesta

Algo que olvido Saga es esconder su cosmos y las demonios lo detectaron y si era muy grande más que un Maou así que ellas lo deseaban que sea de su nobleza así que le molestó que Rías lo haya tomado primero

Al llegar se puede ver un gran edificio en ello al entrar se puede ver a una peliblanca , uun rubio , una pelinegra

Rías : siéntate por favor Saga

En ello saga se sienta en ello Saga empieza a pensar en opciones de huir por si acaso en ello la peliblanca lo mira y empieza a olerlo

Koneko : Saga-sempai lo puedo olerlo huele a un humano pero hay algo más

Eso despertó la curiosidad de los demás

Rías : Saga tu crees en lo paranormal

Saga: si lo hago he visto cosas muy misteriosa

Rías : con ello no hay problema presentarme , SOY Rías Gremory heredera del Clan gremory una demonio

En ello todos empezaban a sacar sus alas de demonio

Saga : en eso si es bien pero porque lo dices.

Ello saca una sonrisa de rías

Rías: porque pude sentir todo poder y dejame decirte que es muy grande

Así que te presento a los demás

Akeno Himejima

Kiba yuuto

Koneko

Al terminar

Saga: pues si es así que queires

Rías: quiero que te unas a mi nobleza pero antes como dice koneko siente un poder nunca conocido ante me podrías explicar que es * lo dice con mucha curiosidad *

Saga: no tengo que dar explicaciones pero ello no me interesa unirme y tener que ser un esclavo de alguien

Cuando se disponía a irse Kiba lo agarra

Kiba : lo siento pero son órdenes de bucho así que siéntate

Akeno: ara sr así que Saga-kun lo deja complicado será que te tendré que obligar * lo decía con un sonrojo*

Koneko: no dejarénos que se vaya

Rías: estás rodeado así que quédate te ordenó que te quedes

Saga : no lo creó

En ello los gremory ven todo obscuro y empiezan a ver diferentes planetas

Saga: **Explosión de Galaxias** lo hicieron con el 3% de su poder eso fue suficiente que los dejara noqueados

Al salí r se fue a su casa

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo jeje Nueva historia yeahhhh pero dejando así Saga ganó así que haré sufrir a los demos hasta caso cuando llegue el turno de riser. Quedará como pollo en asadora XDXDDXDDDDDDD**

Bueno **subiré más capitulo**

 **Aquí DANTE Sparda 200**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA ha todos de nuevo si temprano el cap o ya de noche ñee así que me sentía inspirado así que aquí tienen el segundo capítulo antes de todo en la historia de isse de Sagitario estoy pensando en la masacre de los gremory así que esperen un poco más Sale**

 **Así que mientras tanto espero que disfruten mis historias jrje así que quiero review ello me inspire y tengo nuevas ideas**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores este es un fic común**

 **Capitulo 2 La vida del géminis y acosó**

Después de humillar dejar casi muertos a los demonios el se dirige a su casa mientras iba pensando en esa oferta ero fue una elección de sabios no ser el esclavo de esa peliroja el pensaba de que solo lo quería por su poder y aparte estupidez de el en no ocultar su cosmos ahora tendría que lidiar con ella y tener paciencia de que no pase a su otra cara si no habrá sangre de parte de Los gremory

m **ientras tanto en el club del ocultismo**

Vemos a los gremory noqueados e incluso la alma se l sale de la boca y la cara toda. Aturdida

 **En la recidencia Kenway**

Al llegar Saga empieza a prepararse una comida rápida al terminar de comer se dirige a tomar un baño al terminar se dispuso a ir a dormir

 **En el sueño de Saga**

Saga podía ver todo blanco podía ver a todos lados y juraría que no tendría final empezó a caminar en cuestión de minutos se detuvo y pudo ver un estanque de agua , un jardín muy elegante y bién cuidado Al final se acercó y se sentó en ello se escucha una voz

 **Hola Saga**

Saga : así que eres tú Elohim

 **Si Saga esta vez te vine a preguntar varías cosas te importa**

Saga: no hay problema dilas

 **Ok solo una porque no te uniste al Clan gremory Saga**

Saga: fácil de decir al ver a Rías me di la idea que era una niña mimada , consentida e incluso ella parece no madurar a su edad , tiene una nobleza con grandes atributos pero no los hace ver a luz

 **Pero eso no tiene objeción de haberla atacado por poco y casi la envías al cielo**

Saga: es porque ella me quería retener y preguntarme acerca del cosmos aparte los demonios pueden ir al cielo

 **No Saga solo. Lo dije literalmente aparte no se si está bien que te unas a la facción del cielo que dices Saga**

Saga: * se quedó pensando en la oferta* no Elohim

 **Porque no Saga**

Saga: porque aún si estoy en este universo seguiré siendo fiel a Athena , soy un caballero no quiero dejar de ser humano

 **Esta bien saga respeto tu decisión**

Saga: gracias Elohim

 **Aparte te pediré otro favor evita que los Ángeles Caídos maten a los poseedores de las Sacred gear ya que aquí hay una h es una de las más poderosas**

 **La bossted gear**

 **Saga** : me acuerdo lo que me dijiste de esas si lo haré

 **Gracias Saga aparté ya se nos acabó el tiempo te tienes que ir a la escuela**

Saga : ok Elohim te veré pronto

Al terminar de prácticar la alarma sonora y el ya estaba preparando para irse a la escuela pero hay un problema en frente de el hay una pelinegra gótica incluso es una Loli

Ophis: con que eres tú

Saga : quién eres tú

Ophis: soy la diosa dragón Ophis ouroboros y tú me ayudas a sacar a baka-rojo de mi lugar de paz así que ahora me perteneces

 **Saga** : yo no soy tuyo a la única diosa que pertenezco es a Athena así que vete Loli

Ophis: no lo haré me perteneces * lo dijo aumentando su poder * A mi se me conoce como el Dragon del infinito

Saga al ver esto empieza a aumentar su cosmos al principio estaba n en par pero en cuestión de segundos el ya superaba a Ophis incluso ella alma ver porque un humano la superaba empezó a ver todo incluso vio detrás de él al

 **Universo**

Incluso en vio la constelación de géminis

Al final fue una explosión de galaxias al 6% de su poder para dejarla noqueadada al final se abrió un portal y la Loli se fué

De ahí se sigue preparando para irse a la escuela en el camino se que le dijo Elohim que muchos lo buscarán para tener un sus manos su poder y reclutarlo para sus causas y aumentar su poder militar ya que el solo puede destruir todo el Inframundo así que aparte ya que le dijo Elohim si no lo pueden unir a sus filas lo hiban a dar a la mano en matrimonio a una de sus hijas para tener los favores de géminis y que les de herederos con el cosmos

Al llegar al instituto se encontró con Sona

Sona : Buenos días Saga

Saga : Buenos días Sona

Sona: que quisiera preguntar si más al rato puedes venir al consejo estudiantil

Saga: para que la invitación

Sona: para hablar de distintas cosas Si puedes

Saga: si puedo

Sona: entonces ven después de clases

Se despiden ya que Sona tiene que hacer mucho trabajo

Al llegar a su salón ve a las gremory ellas al verlo le dan un escalofrío al recordar la paliza que les dio ayer al sentarse no pasaba nada malo

En la hora del almuerzo saga se va a descansar en un árbol l llegar se dispone a dormir en el transcurso de la hora hasta que siente que lo están jaloneando

Al despertar v Loli peliblanca

Koneko: Saga-sempai usted huele a una cosa no muy fácil de decir solo que es extraño

Saga: no tengo que darte explicaciones

Koneko : si lo. Harás sempai

Saga: no tengo que hacer nada aquí así que vete

Koneko: lo lo haré hasta que me diga que es esa aura tan fuerte más que un Maou y para un humano tenér ese poder y no pasar a la locura y deseo de más poder

Saga: no te diré de mi poder pero te diré esto

No he demostrado todo mi poder aparte por la causa de que no me he vuelto loco esque lo he entrenado desde muchos años años de entrenamiento , años de dolor , soledad.e incluso tu poder es un poco parecido al mío sólo tiene que entrenar NY enfrentar a tu lado malo y ganar si lo haces te enseñaré algo si no solo demuestras que eres débil

Al terminar de decir eso se fue pero dejando a koneko muy reflexiva y muy sonrojada pero mucho

Al terminar las clases el se disponía a ir al consejo estudiantil pero cierto rubio gremory lo detiene

Kiba: Saga-kun bucho quuere verla

Saga: dile a Rías que no la quiero ver

En ello Kiba lo agarra del brazo pero al final Saga se voltea muy rápido y deja a Kiba en una posición de romperle muchos huesos

Saga: así que ahora me dejarán en paz

Kiba : pero kaicho Sona está con ella

Saga: su está ella iré parte lo necesitaba ver

En el transcurso del camino se pudieron oír los gemidos de sus fans

KYAAAAAA

ES SAGA-KUN Y KIBA-KUN KYAAAAAA

LOS MAS GUAPOS DEL INSTITUTO

KYAAAAAA.

LOS PRÍNCIPES DE KUOH

KYAAAAAA

PUEDE SER QUE HAYA YAOI

En eso piensan en YAOI .

KYAAAAAA

Acompañado de un sangrado nasal

Hasta que los hombres dicen

LOS MALDECIMOS

LOS GUAPOS DEBEN MORIR

SE ROBAN A NUESTRAS CHICAS

LA MIA ME CORTO OARA TENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD CON SAGA

IGUAL YO

Y YO

YO

YO

TAMBIÉN YO .

BIENVENIDOS AL CLUB DE IDEAS PARA MATAR A SAGA

Al llegar al club del ocultismo entraron y vieron a Sona y Rías en el escritorio

Kiba: bucho traje a Saga

Rías: gracias Kiba

En ello las dos se levantan y comienzan a caminar hacía Saga en ello saga esta prepara do otra explosión de galaxias para ellos hasta que

Koneko: bucho que quiere de Saga-sempai

Rías: solo lo quiero para mí nobleza

Sona: incluso discutíamos quien se lo quedará

Akeno: quédate con bucho Saga-kun así tendré con quién divertirme *lo decía con cara sádica*

A ello no le intomido incluso el en su otra cara es más sádico que el mundo así que si querés guerra guerras tendrais

Rías : saga te podrás sentarse por favor

En ello saga se sienta pero pasa algo koneko se sienta en su regazo

Eso saco cara de what a Todos e incluso un poco de celos de parte de las chicas

Koneko: lo haré sempai entrenaré mi poder Nya

Saga estaba muy perdido pero al final vuelve al mundo

Sona: queremos que te unas a la fracción de los demonios

Ria: en ello puedes participar en rating Games e incluso tenér un título de nobleza

Saga : saben que no me importa tener todo eso

El ya se iba pero en eso se volteo y voy varios sellos aparecer

Rías: si es esto es para que no te vayas

En ello las dos empiezan a acercar sacan sus piezas de ajedrez

Sona: decide con quién te quedás Saga

En ello saga cierra los ojos dando confianza a las chicas hasta que él SAGA comenzaba a caminar

Saga : yo digo que ninguna

Él pensaba en otra explosion de galaxias pero se le ocurrió algo mejor

El empezó a ir al velocidad luz y fue golpeado a uno a uno muy rápido y fuerte que casi los deja paralíticos a todos solo que dejo libre a koneko

Saga: koneko entrena tu poder si quieres te entreno solo que el entrenamiento será mortal en ello koneko se asusta y empieza a ver que el cabello de saga se hacía blanco

Saga: demuestra tu poder o solo se un simple esclavo estúpido de una mimada , o eres débil

Koneko: lo entrenaré sempai

Saga: ok solo recuerda que el entrenamiento será mortal * mostrando una cara más sádica que Akeno*

Eso hizo temblar a koneko esa cara muestra dolor y sufrimiento

Koneko: no me importa solo quiero controlar mi poder

Saga: tienes valor eso lo quiero ver hasta luego y lleva al hospital a tu ama de seguro si es débil ahora se está muriendo

En ello Saga se v sin dejar a Koneko muy sonrojada

Koneko : lo haré sempai

Después va a revisar a las demás están muy lastimadas pero vivas

Eso ve a akeno con un sonrojo

Akeno* noqueadada* deme más Saga-kun con más fuerza

Eso koneko hace un mojim

Koneko : nadie me ganará con Saga-sempai

En ello ve a Rías y Sona murmurando lo mismo

Ellas si. Demonios o mazoquistas

Koneko piensa en ello.y le da un sangrado nasal

Que demonios le pasa no son normales

Saga se acaba de meter en un enredó

Harem

 **Recidencia Kenway**

 **Al** llegar siente un escalofrío ese prometía un enredó muy malo

Mientras tanto eso

 **Inframundo Sala del Maou lucifer**

Sirchez estaba viendo a Saga desde un espejo

Sirchez: interesante tu poder es bueno para el clan solo espero que ria-tan lo lleve a nuestro lado

 **Fin del capítulo ya se ya sé koneko será la primera en entrar al harém de Saga acaso haré que los gremory y los sitiri entrenén con Saga pero**

Habrá **sangré y dolor y u. Zapato mm….. -_-**

 **Aquí será todo el capítulo**

Esperan **la actualización de issei de sagitario y dé pegaso**

 **Sera épico**

 **Aquí DANTE Sparda 200**

Sé despide

 **Gracias Totales**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí les traigo otro capítulo de la nueva vida de géminis pero bueno pasando a lo siguiente**

 **Me gusta que me manden reviews porque eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y aparte me dan ideas (Masí ideas de Rías Gremory y como apalear a un pollo frito pero aún no vamos ahí**

 **Me han dicho acerca de poner a otros dorados pero eso no será si porque pondré a los caballeros dorados QUÉ ME CAEN BIEN en otros universo de ahí apneas pienso. En que caballero pondré y al universo al que lo enviaré aquí son las opciones**

 **Dohko – universo de Naruto**

 **Aioros- universo de monster Musume**

 **Aioria- universo de la familiar de la zero**

 **Camus- universo de Rosario más vampiro**

 **Shura- Universo de Infiniti stratos**

 **Shaka- (en discusión me pueden dar opiniones)**

 **Mu- (en discusión me pueden dar opiniones)**

 **Eso serían los dorados que enviare a otros universos**

 **Dejen reviews si querés más caballero o más opciones de universos**

 **Eso sería todo de parte de su autor aparte le digo algo**

 **Ya que mi imaginación no tiene igual**

 **Pienso hacer otro. croosover**

 **Del exterminador de demonios adicto a la pizza y el metal**

 **Y**

 **El loco más loco inmortal adicto a las chimichangas**

 **D vs D**

 **Así es esto se va a descontrolar**

 **Aiuda**

 **Jeje ok no**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores este es un fic común**

 **Capítulo 3 Ser Un esclavo o la fidelidad Asia Athena**

Al terminar de darle un paliza a los demonios e irse se pone a pensar en todo lo que quieren de el

Su poder , el cosmos , su armadura de géminis, su fidelidad

Nooo

Eso nunca sería su fidelidad de Saga a Athena nunca cambiará por nada del mundo

Desde el punto de vista de Saga eso sería hacer esclavo de alguien más

Así que al final de pensar

Llegó a un parque y empezó a escuchar ruidos

Y vio aún castaño y una pelinegra

Raynare: Morirás por mi

En eso una lanza atraviesa al castaño

Issei: pero porque

Raynare: por tu Sacred gear

Eso llamo la atención de Saga pero el ya estaba muriendo

Raynare: si quieres dar la culpa a alguien da la culpa a Dios ya que te dio ese don

Saga rectifica y ve que es un portador de una Sacred gear así que interfiere

Saga: disculpa señorita pero porque mata a este chico * lo dice seriamente*

Raynare: mop un humano vete de aquí aún mientras tenga piedad

Saga ni se inmuta y sigue caminando hasta el castaño así que se arrodilla y enciende su cosmos para ayudarlo así que después de unos minutos issei estaba seguro aún con heridas pero ya no estaba en peligro de muerte

Saga:*mientras dirige la mirada a raynare* eres un ángel caído lo reconoce por tus ALAS

Raynare: si lo humano *lo dice muy orgullosamente*

Pero ella se da cuenta de que el utilizo una aura muy poderosa

Raynare: quien eres y qué es esa aura

Saga: no tengo que hacer explicaciones

Raynare: lo harás ahora mismo no te mataré pero te. Llevaré con Kokabiel-sama

Saga: eso no lo podrás hacer

Raynare: porque no si soy un ser superior estúpido humano "lo dice con arrogancia y superioridad

Saga: ok pero solo tenlo advertí

En eso enciende su cosmos en u segundo era bastante superior a raynare eso l a asustó demásiado y empezaban a templa

Raynare(como puede ser esa aura supera a Kokabiel-sama incluso puede superar a Azazel-sama) lo decía pensando y con bastante temor

Saga: con que ser superior ahora que me tienes miedo a pelear contra un humano * lo dice ardiendo más su cosmos*

Raynare: nada de eso soy una ángel caído te llevare con Kokabiel-sama y el estará complacido

En eso todo se vuelve negro se puede ver diferentes planetas.

Saga: por tu arrogancia te lleva a la muerte

Raynare: perdóneme le dire todo * lo dice se le saliera

Saga : entonces dilo no te queda tiempo

En eso le dijo acerca del plan de los caídos sobre Azazel y lo kokabiel con sacar Sacred gear de sus portadores y que miembros del cadre los llevará aparte de que kokabiel está actuando detrás de Azazel sin que él se de cuenta

Al terminar de dar explicaciones raynare se preparaba para irse Saga no la permito

Raynare: no me dijo de que me dejara ir

Saga: cuando dije eso

En ello su cabello se vuelve blanco

Saga: así que pagaras y morirás ángel caído y le llevaré un mensaje a tu Kokabiel-sama

Saga: **Explosion de galaxias**

Raynare: nooooooo

Al final ella se desaparece pero hay algo

Destruyo todo el parque y una que otra calle

Lanzo su ataque con el.7% de su poder

Saga: *volviendo a la normalidad* me pase esta vez

Después de ver que no hay nadie se dirige hacía el castaño

Saga: quien eres y porque estás aquí

Issei: me llamo HYODOH ISSEI y no se porque estoy aquí solo ayer ella me pidió una cita y solo viene para ver y que me dejara ver sus pechos

Al ver esto saga se una gota de animé

Saga: (pervertido)

Saga: pero ya no hay problema te salve de morir

Issei: muchas gracias aparte llama

Saga: Saga Kenway

Issei:muchas gracias Saga-san

Trato de levantarlo pero no podía así que lo ayudo

Antes de irse todo se ilumina de rojo de allí sale un símbolo y de que sale es Rías Gremory junto a su nobleza pero hay algo

Todos excepto koneko tenía partes vendadas por los ataques de Saga

Todos al ver esto están con los ojos abiertos casi como llemas de huevo cocido.

Pero se pretificaron al sentir una presencia voltearon aver y se quedaron paralizado NY pálido

Veiron a Saga cargando a issei

Saga: que hacen aquí

Rías: nada nada solo veníamos de camino

Akeno: si si eso si

SAGA: no mientan si no les irá peor

Eso helo la sangre de todos

Rias: solo era para reclutar a iseei en mi nobleza

Saga: mhpñ no

Akeno: denos a issei y venga con nosotros

Saga: no lo haré

Rías Kiba

Pero antes de decir algo más todo se queda en obscuro y ven los planetas

Eso si les sangre a todos

Mientras tanto saga estaba con una cara sádica

Akeno: no por favor tenga piedad

Rias: si si piedad

En ello saga a koneko de la ruta de Tiro

Saga : lo siento

 **Explosion de galaxias**

Al terminar todos estaban en el suelo muy lastimados

Saga*dirigie Asia koneko* tú mañana vendrás empezaremos con. Tu entrenamiento

Koneko:Hai Saga-sempai

SAGA: pero ven sola

En ello desaparece dejando a koneko muy sonrojada

 **Residencia Kenway**

Llegando acuesta a issei en un sillón

Saga: quedaré la noche es peligroso estar allá afuera en estas horas pueden haber más Ángeles Caídos

Issei: si y gracias por la hospitalidad Saga-san

Saga: iré por un te.

Al regresar de traer el ge lo da a issei

Iseei: muchas gracias Saga-san pero tengo una pregunta que es ese demostró allá

Saga: no puedo decírtelo

entiendo pero otra pregunta que es una Sacred gear que decía yumma

Saga le empieza a explicar todo del mundo los Ángeles Caídos , los demonios y los Ángeles y todo lo demás

Al terminar issei estaba muy impresionado

Issei: eso es cierto

Saga si lo es Hyodoh

Al terminar de explicarle da un cuarto a issei Saga se dispuso a irse a su recamara al llegar se puso su piyama y a dormir

 **Al día siguiente**

Vemos a Saga y a issei caminando a la escuela.

Saga: si te preguntan tus padres solo diles que le pediste ayuda a tu algo de matemáticas

Issei: Hai

Saga: también quería proponerte algo más ; poder entrenarte con tu Sacred gear

Issei: Hai y arigato Saga-san

Saga: te espero en la puerta de la escuela al terminar las clases

En ello ven a las fangirls de Saga

ES SAGA

KYAAAAAA ASA

PERO HAY ALGO MÁS

ESTÁ CON HYODOH

NIOOOOOO

NUESTRO SAGA SERA UN PERVERTIDO

PERO SI ES ASI IMAGÍNESE CUANDO ESTEMOS CON EL

KYAAAAAA ASAS

Se desmaya todas

Issei: sensei enseñeme como .hacer eso

Saga: ni aún se como llege a esta situación * con. Una gota de animé*

Al llegar se despiden y Saga al llegar a su salón no ve a las gremory ni. A sitiri

Eso despertó la curiosidad de todos

Alumno: error sensei porque no están NUESTRAS one-samas

Sensei: porque ellas están en cama dicen que les dieron la paliza de su vida casi quedan invalidas

 **Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo**

Podemos ver a todos los integrantes excepto koneko con heridas de mayor calibre y incluso se decía que casi y los dejan entubados por toda la noche pero dijieron que casi y ellos morian

Akeno: ara ara Saga-kun dahhh* con dolor *

Rias: snif snif snif me duele todo

Kiba: alguien tomo las placas del camión que nos atropello

Koneko: ni camión si no tanque*comiemdo sus dulces*

Todos: ahii itteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

.

Al terminar las clases todos se disponían a ir menos el castaño hasta que vio a Saga junto con koneko

Issei: Saga-san

Saga: koneko , issei ha Ustedes los he escogido para ayudarlos a controlar sus poderes sin miedo

Solo una advertencia lo que diga se hace y si no será más doloroso el entrenamiento oyeron

Haiiiiii

Saga: ok ahora irémos a un lugar para empezar su tortu- perdón entrenamiento

Eso causo un gran escalofrío a los presentes

Saga: vamos

 **Aquí terminar el capítulo**

 **Aquí DANTE Sparda200**

Sé despide

 **Gracias Totales**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ha todos de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo si ya se es muy apresurado pero bueno como dije anteriormente ya tenía todo pensando o mientras escribo el capítulo se me vienen las ideas a las mente**

 **Si eso me pasa muy arduamente ok no**

 **Les doy gracias por apoyar mis dos historias pero ya verán que ya empezaré a escribir otra , no se cuando la sacaré ,**

 **Las opciones de los otros dorados las e estado viendo y se me hace que cambiare varias cosas los resultados serán en otros capítulos en adelante así que no más espéreme**

 **La paciencia es virtud**

 **Y virtud es paciencia**

 **Ok no ya me pase deja de ver Fernanfloo**

 **Pero bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo y un pequeño spoiler Loa gremory restantes también entrenarán con Saga así que empezaré con la tortura**

 **Aparte yo no odio a Rías para que no me digan que soy un hacer , si no es que no me gusta como es ella**

 **Consentida, mimada, exigente y muuuuuuuy zorrra encerio sus padres no le enseñaron a que se respete su propio cuerpo y que no ande de caliente con issei ( en el animé original) por lo que pienso solo es así para que issei este con ella y que los demonios tengan al Sekiryyutei de su lado porque enceri el animé es medió bueno no lo consideró peor porque he visto animés harem muchísimas peores y no quiero dar nombres si no hay fanfiction me dice nada este es un solo mi opinión acerca del animé original de DxD por lo cual es el n poco solo por su trama de harém lo veo ni son buenas bueno**

 **Comenzamos**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores este es un fic común**

 **Capitulo 4 Entrenamiento , La rubia y más acoso**

Al llegar a un lugar en un bosque cercano al pueblo Saga dijo que se detuvieran

Saga: aquí será el entrenamiento todos log días ustedes vendrán y harán un calentamiento

Issei: y cuál es el calentamiento Saga-san

Eso saco una sonrisa sádica de parte de Saga y dando unos escalofríos a los presentes

Saga: muy buena pregunta

Darán 20 vueltas a la redonda

Harán 60 sentadillas

Harán 50 lagartijas

70 abdominales

Y volverán a hacer 20 vueltas a la redonda

Eso saco una cara de what a los presentes

Koneko: Saga-sempai este será el entrenamiento

En parte saga negó la respuesta

Saga: no apenas es un simple calentamiento

Eso saco un gran palidez de

Saga: ASI QUE EMPIEZAN PAR DE INÚTILES

Al final se quedaron paralizado.

Saga: así que no se quieren mover * sacando una sonrisa sádica que vería a akeno como una bebé*

Todo se puso negro y vieron los planetas sacando mucho miedo de parte de koneko

Koneko: Issei-senpai rápido si no moriremos los dos

Issei: Porque

En eso

 **EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS**

 **Girando** al suelo a issei

Saga: eso pasará si no empiezan si no quieren que suba la potencia comenzamos koneko empieza y luego issei alcanzará a ti

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que issei reaccionó

 **Saga** : así que ya despertó el bello durmiente

Issei: Saga-san porque me hizo esto

 **Saga:** para que reacciones y comienza

 **Issei** : pero Saga-san

Todo se vuelve a hacer negro

 **SAGA;** EMPIEZA DE UNA VEZ

Issei : haiiiiii

Paso una hora y ya tenían el calentamiento.

Saga: así que ahora mismo empezarán a correr más 20km

Koneko: pero Saga-sempai ya corrimos

En eso se vuelve a hacer negro

Saga: dijiste algo koneko

Koneko: nada nada * con mucho miedo"

Después de correr se veían muy cansados

Saga: Áhora Ustedes empezarán a golpear rocas

Mostrando dos rocas de tamaño de un muro y de gran grosor

Sacando mucho miedos de partes de los presentes

Issei: pero como haremos eso si eso es de romperse las manos.

SAGA: eso quiero Verna como romperla Ustedes tienen un mes para romper aparte. Koneko eres una torre y estos una súper fuerza así que tú no la usarás tu poderes de demonio

Koneko: pero cómo lo haremos

Saga: les daré una demostración pero no con estás piedritas

Se. Dirigen a una montaña no tan alta pero mucho más grande que las rocas sacando una gota de animé de los dos como podria romper una montaña.

Saga: solo observen* aumentando su cosmos dirigiendo a su mano

Los dos estaban muy sorprendidos de esa aura incluso koneko pensaba que era Senjutsu ( técnicamente no lo es)

Saga: haaaaa

Impactando su mano en la montaña en cuestión de segundos se partió a la mitad y evapizandose en Miles de cachos

Sacando una impresión

Issei: que es eso Saga-san * mirando con asombro*

Saga: no lo puedo decir hagamos un trato si ustedes rompen las rocas les diré que es

Koneko ( así que es Senjutsu pero como no se vuelve loco) pensando

SAGA: comienzen

Haiiiiii

En cuestión de segundos empezaban a golpear las rocas y issei les dolía como el infierno los golpes igual de parte de koneko era muy doloroso

Al final del día podemos ver a issei y koneko muy cansados los puños rotos y sangrando

Saga : eso sería de parte de hoy juntado sus manos y encendiendo su cosmos. Cerrando las heridas de los estudiantes sorprendiendo los

Al final los dos se. Despiden

 **Mientras tanto en el club del** **ocultismo**

Podemos ver a todos un poco mas mejor de los ataques de Saga

Rías: no sabemos que será el poder que Saga tiene pero hay que averiguar y tráelo de nuestro lado

Kiba: pero porque bucho

Rías: su poder conlleva bién al Clan gremory lo beneficiará y tendré a Saga a mi lado*sonrojandose*

Akeno: u así castigar a Saga-kun

En eso se puede ver a koneko llegar se le veía muy cansada y muy adolorida

Rías: koneko que te paso

Koneko: nada bucho sólo estoy cansada

ahí levantado sospecha de los gremory

Rías: es curioso

Al fin pasaban las semanas hahastallegar al mes predicho

Rompieron la. Roca

Issei:. Mire Saga-san lo hicimos

Sólo eso trajo una mirada mala de parte de Saga

SAGA; así no quiero que pase

Koneko: pero lo hicimos

Saga: no* sacando de duda a los presentes

Saga: MIREN eso conlleva al poder que yo tengo

Koneko: es Senjutsu senpai

SAGA : no lo es

Issei: entonces que es

Saga: **COSMOS**

Issei: que es el cosmos * con mucha duda*

 **SAGA:** es una fuente de energía universal es ilimitado e infinita lo puedo expandir más

Koneko: y como que habilidades te da

 **Sag** a: velocidad, poder destructivo y fuerza

Issei: y como que poder destructivo

Saga: puedo volar las mismas estrellas

Koneko: es encerio sempa

Issei' h porque tenemos que golpear rocas

 **Saga:** facil es para despertar el cosmos

ISSEi: OSEa que nos enseñarás a usar el COSMOS

Saga: si

Issei: que bien si es tener ese poder y velocidad ahora mismo entranara

Saga: issei el cosmos no se puede usar para el uso propio es para proteger todo el mundo

Koneko: así que senpai cómo sería más el cosmos yo no puedo despertar el cosmos TENGO Senjutsu

Saga: simple puedo encontrar una diferencia entre éstos dos así no habla problema en que tú uses cosmo

Issei: así que sermos igual de poderoso como usted

Saga: no

Koneko: por que

Saga: porque ahora les estoy dando entrenamiento de un caballero de bronce

Issei: que es un caballero de bronce

Asique Saga les EMPIEZA a explicar sobre los caballeros de Athena., El cosmos , los rangos de caballero bronce, plata y oro y que les dijo que era de oro sorpre tendiendo a los otros y que se basa el cosmos y que los caballeros dorados protegen las doce casa pero omitido que el mato al. Antiguo patriarca y tomando el puesto de éste y las guerras santas que han pasado aún no tiene del todo confianza aparte descubrió que los gremory los ha estado espiando desde la semana de inicio del entrenamiento con ellos venían y se esconden en el mismo lugar incluso hoy puede sentir una presencia más poderosa que los otros pero para el es débil

Al final todos estaban sorprendidos incluso vieron lógica al sádico Entrenamiento de Saga y eso les recordó algo

 **Flashback**

Vemos a issei y koneko en un alcantilado con los pies en el suelo y se veía el mar

Tan dulce y brillante ahora veamos abajo

Se pueden ver rocas con puntas

Koneko: Saga-sempai es necesario esto

Saga: Si

Issei: cuánto estaremos aquí

SAGA: 2 horas esto es para qué aumente su resistencia y su equilibrio. Si CAEN mueren

Issei: NOS DEJARA AQUÍ SAGA-SAN A NUESTRA SUERTE HOY

Saga: mmm…. Si adiós

Después de las horas vemos a los dos muy lastimado y cansado

SAGA: ahora otras 20vueltas más

Issei: si Saga-sensei

 **Fin flashback**

Pero recordaron otro más

Vemos a. los dos estudiantes en medio del bosque eran unas cortas vacaciones de la escuela así que Saga sacaría provecho de eso

Saga: los traje aquí ya que el entrenamiento sería adaptarse a todo modo de clima y de lugar

Issei: a que se refiere Saga-san

Sacando una sonrisa de parte de Saga

Saga: facil Ustedes estarán aquí los 5 días de vacaciones conseguir su comida y agua enfrentar y sobrevivir

Koneko: es broma verdad sempai

Saga: no y vean que siy piadosos si no los dejaría todos los 10 días así que adiós.* Desaparecido*

Koneko: Snif snif Vamos a morir

Issei: no conseguí tocar unos Oppai

Recibido un golpe de koneko

Koneko: Pervertido

 **Fin flashback**

Al terminar de recordar parte de la tortu- perdón entrenamiento

En los arbustos vemos a los demonios

D ahí podemos ver a los gremory con el Maou lucifer Sirchez

Rías: es así oni-sama de Saga

Sirchez: interesante de ese Cosmo de diré a Ajuka que busque más información acerca del cosmos Rías has todo lo posible para traer a Saga-kun a nuestro lado empiezo a sospechar que el cielo y los. Caídos ya le están poniendo el ojo

Rías: así que oni-sama qué opinas.

Voz desconocida: si oni-sama qué opinas

Al escuchar la voz se voltearon y les dio el escalofrío de sus vidas

SAGA: QUE HACEN AQUÍ

SIRCHEZ: MUCHO GUSTO SOY…

Es interrumpido por un golpe de saga

SAGA: no me importa quein sos pero no aceptó que me estén acosando

Rías: nada nada solo a pases el tiempo jaja

Akeno: si si el parque es muy bello

Kiba: Saga-kun el día está soleado verdad

SAGA: no me cambien el tema

En eso todo se vuelve negro y los demás están pálidos de nuevo estarían en le hospital

Kiba: piedad y misericordia

Akeno: piedad

Sirchez: por que piden piedad

Rías: no te acuerdas de los golpes que teníamos

Sirchez: si

Rías: pues esto no los hizo

Sirchez: al menos tenemos seguro de vida

Akeno: Rías fu un gusto ser tu reina

Rías : lo sé

Kiba: Snif snif

Sirchez: adiós milicias snif snif'_'

 **SAGA: EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS**

 **Después de** que los gremory fueran al hospital Todos miraban con miedo si miedo

Koneko: era necesario eso Saga-sempai

Saga: por supuesto y Áhora de nuevo a estrenar

 **Al día siguiente**

Vemos a Saga llendo a la escuela el pasaba por mismo parque todos los días

El tenía a sus discípulos

Pero lo saco de tema al tropezar con alguien al ver quien era pudo ver que era una rubia con la misma edad de issei

Asia: lo siento

Saga: no no hay problema

Asia: hola mi nombre es Asia Argento

Saga: Saga Kenway

 **Aquí termina el capítulo ya voy adaptando la historia así que esperen más**

 **Aquí DANTE Sparda 200**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooola de nuevo a todos aquí en mi historia**

 **Inicio del cap solo decía de que aún no tengo internet todavía y aunque estoy escribiendo más cap inicio otra historia en lo que saco las demás de los caballeros dorados aún no estoy de acuerdo en varios animes y en varios que me dicen que vea y ponernos historia no en gusta ni el trama ni el harém así que busco de antes porque no me gustaron los animes como dice el dicho**

 **Antes había poder infinito y batallas épicas**

 **Ahora solo puras mamadas**

 **No me jodan**

 **A poco no en los animes que he visto el protagonista del harém es un princeso ni si quiera ponen a uno bueno que de más trama y acción y poder por eso respeto mucho ao gran Akira Toriyama y Al gran Masami Kurumada y otros que no se me su nombre**

 **Incluso** **son mejores. los animés y en varios el harém da hasta pena solo puras tetas su sabemos que somos pervertido pero así será el anime de ahora prefiero ser un Otaku de antes**

 **Incluso hay animes** **que si son de respeto**

 **No hay princeso , acción y romance con RAZONES**

 **Si es cierto pero algunos dan pena no hay trama ni acción pero bueno es opinión mía y se que muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo los de la vieja escuela**

 **SI se qué soy adolescente pero alcance una infancia mejor que las de ahora porque si veía buenos programas y videojuegos**

 **Este mes quiero hacer una pregunta**

 **Ami me gusta mucho Max Steel y pienso hacer otro croosover en lo que saco de los demás dorados así que si quieren un croosover de Max Steel dígamelo y denme algunas opciones**

 **Yo tengo pensado en mandarlo a Naruto jejeje**

 **Bueno háganlo saber**

… **.**

 **Ya me pasé así que ahora inicio del capítulo y otro spoiler gráfia lucifuge No será la esposa de Sirchez ni la madre de Milicias será la soltera maid , para la Esposa de Sirchez utilizaré a una OC mía de nombre Ángela pues si Grafía es buena para Saga si o no**

 **Sería , amorosa, fuerte y una de mis favoritas**

 **Bueno sería todo del momento asi que ahora inicio**

 **No poseo a DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores este es un fic común**

 **Capitulo 5 La rubia , Entrenamiento , los caídos y el Sekiryyutei**

Asia: Asía Argento

Saga: Saga Kenway

Asia: gomen Saga-san* lo decía con timidez*

Saga: no hay problema pero el que se debería disculpar soy yo

Asia: no hay problema Saga-san

Saga: por cierto a donde vas

Asia: ah voy a una iglesia que hay aquí

Saga: si querés te llevo solo dime y Vamos

En eso se ve a un niño caerse y hacerce una herida pequeño y se pone a llorar

Nota del autor ( en esta escena el niño llora en mi niñez nos rompíamos toda la cara jugando se están perdiendo los valores y si me caía mi mamá me daba un golpe pon pendejo) y

En eso Asia se acerca y junta sus manos y sale un destello color verde

Saga (que sería eso al menos que sea una Sacred gear como. Me dijo Elohim) pensando

Al terminar la herida estaba cerrada y el niño se va con su mamá

Saga: que es lo que hiciste

Asia: Solo cure. A un niño con el regalo de Dios

Saga: ( si es una Sacred gear)

Saga: ok ven Vamos aunque creo que en esta ciudad este la religión católica

De ahí se dispuso a acompañar a la rubia a una iglesia que estaba muy mal incluso juraba que se estaba cayendo poco a poco

Asia:es aquí Saga-san arigato

En eso de repente siente poder de ángel caído

Así que dice lo siguiente

Saga: solo diré esto pienso que aquí no estarás a salvó mira la iglesia

Asia: pero es una iglesia Saga-san

Saga: por lo que pienso no hay nadie aquí aún* mintiendo* que te parece si vas un poco a mi casa

Asia: si es así arigato Saga-san vamos

 **Mientras tanto en el Inframundo ( DxD)**

Podemos ver a Sirchez con su esposa vendandolo

(Como dije aquí utilizaré a una OC )

Ángela: ahora si estás lastimado quién sería lo poderoso para derrrorarte

Sirchez: es un humano pero tiene un poder especial lo llaman COSMOS

Ángela: Cosmos mop… recuerdo que proviene del universo verdad

Sirchez : si ahora iré con Ajuka para que me de más información acerca del cosmos

 **Mientras tanto en la Recidencia Kenway**

Saga estaba llegando con Asia pero lo que no percató era que sus estudiantes estaban en la casa

Issei: Ohaio Saga-san

Koneko: Saga-sempai venimos a seguir con el entrenamiento

Pero pasa a los celos al ver ya está acompañando de la rubia

En eso también se da cuenta issei

 **Issei** : Saga-san quién es quién lo acompaña

Koneko: si Saga-sempai quien es esa Zorr-perdón chica * mostrando señales de celos

Issei: (Saga-san tiene probabilidades de tener su harem y yo aún nada enséñeme como hacer eso ) con lágrimas imaginarias

Saga: ISSEi, koneko necesito hablar con ustedes pueden venir un poco

 **.**

Saga: Asía quédate aquí un poco por favor

Asía: Hai Saga-san

En eso koneko pasa al lado de Asia y le susurró

Koneko: aléjate de el y vete

Pero Asía no entiende nada

Al llegar a la cocina empezaron a hablar

Saga: issei , Koneko ella es Asía Argento es una monja y por lo que veo tiene un Sacred gear

Apenas eso tranquiliza a koneko y bajo un poco sus celos

Issei: Así que Saga-san Asia puede ser portadora de una Sacred gear

 **En eso aibou es la crepúsculo de curación**

Los presentes que queda perplejos de quien. Esa . esa voz

 **En tu brazo tarado**

En eso Vieron el brazo de issei y vieron un gema verde

 **Si Aibou soy el todo poderoso Draig el Sekiryyutei**

Issei: así que draig-san que nos quieres decir

 **Draig: solo que esa rubia tiene un Sacred gear y el crepúsculo de curación aquella ya que curación lo que sea lo sana**

Saga: Así que la buscan los Ángeles Caídos

 **Draig: así es**

 **Por acaso puedo sentir tu poder no es conocido por aquí.**

Saga: solo puedo decir que es cosmos

 **Draig: interesante por el poder que has enmanado he despertado de mi sueño pero solo es para encontrar que mi portador sea un pervertido obsesionado con los Oppai y un tarado**

Issei: heyyyyyy te alcance a escuchar lagartija con alas

 **Draig: que dijiste* mostrando mucha irá***

Issei: lo que entendiste lagartija súper desarrollada

Saga: ok ok ya dejen de pelear cálmense iré a la iglesia ustedes irán al mismo lugar de siempre lleven a Asia con ustedes y proteganla si es necesario usen el poco Cosmos que han despertado

ISSEi y koneko: hai * aunque la última estaba celosamente celosa*

Al terminar de calmarse decidieron que hacer con Asia y que en la noche irían a ver la iglesia abandonada que decía Asia

Al entrar pudo observar que había varios Ángeles caídos

Caído 1: como sucede que aún no llega la monja rubia

Caído 2: no lo sé pero no ha de tardar

Caído3: si pero una pregunta que haremos después de que le quitemos su Sacred gear

Caído 1: fácil no los dará a nosotros y nos divertiremos un gran rato*mostrando una cara sádica y Pervertida*

Eso hace enfurecer a Saga que decide acabar con. Ellos

Saga: eso no podrá ser posible*saliendo de su escondite*

Caído3: quien eres humano estúpido

Saga: su perdición * aumentando su cosmos*

Caído 2: eres el mismo que el mató a Raynare * temeroso*

Saga: así es ahora morirán

 **OTRA DIMENSIÓN**

(AQUÍ SAGA LOS MANDO A OTRA DIMENSIÓN pero EN LOS TORTURÓ WUE HASTA VERIA QUE AKENO SERIA UNA BEBE TIERNA Y POR OPCIÓN DEL AUTOR. NOSENOSE MOSTRARÁ SOLO . IMAGEN USEN LA Y IMAGÍNNACIOM)

Al terminar de tortura se dirige al bosque donde están sus pupilos pero en el camino aparece un círculo Mágico de la familia gremory y de ahí aparece Sirchez

Sirchez: Hola Saga

Saga se da cuenta

Saga: que es lo que quieres gremory*mostrando un poco de su cosmos*

Sirchez: solo quería hablar contigo unos momentos*con un poco de miedo pero no lo hacía nota

Saga: *suspiró*. Para que quieres hablar conmigo

Sirchez: : es de parte de mi hermana y tu poder * con mucha curiosidad*

Saga: y si no acepto hablar*con una mirada retadora*

En eso sirchez no podía hacer nada ese hombre tiene el poder suficiente para destruirlo de la faz de la tierra asi que tiene las de vencer pero se le ocurrió una idea

Sirchez: Entonces atraparemos a tus estudiantes ya que a ellos los estás entrenando para usar el COSMOS verdad y ellos no los dirán de todas maneras ya sabemos dónde están solo doy una orden y los llevan al Inframundo aparte uno de Ellos es la torre de mi hermana así que sirve a la casa Gremory * con un tono de Victoria"

Eso dejo un poco reflexivo al Caballero pero tomo una decisión se acercó a Sirchez y ala velocidad luz le dio un golpe dejando al pelirrojo en el suelo

Saga: no te diré nada porque no quiero y si te atreves a tocar a mis alumnos daté por muerto te haré las cosas que nunca te imaginas incluye ahora mismo te puedo destruir fácilmente pero por un favor de alguien no lo haré pero si te acercas a issei y koneko te quitaré tus 5 Sentidos y disfrutaré verte morir lentamente* con una mirada de muerte y Sirchez podía observar que su cabello de Saga empezaba a hacerse blanco*

Sirchez: ( pero como en un parpadeo estoy sobre sus pies el dijo que me puede matar ahora mismo pero hay algo más quitarme mis sentidos eso puede ser una habilidad del cosmos) * con mucho miedo*

Saga: ASI QUE LÁRGATE* ardiendo más su cosmos*

En eso Sirchez no lo pensó más de dos veces y se fue en un círculo Mágico Asia su habitación en la casa Gremory traumado

Al final saga se calma y camina hacia donde estaban sus pupilos con Asia y al verlo llegar le preguntaron que pasó

Saga: pero antes tapenle los oídos a Asía

Después de taparlos Saga les contó sobre el plan de los caídos y de lo que Ariana con Asia y como los TORTURÓ hasta la muerte sacando una gota de a sus estudiantes y mucho miedo de como lo hizo y luego la llegada de lucifer y su amenaza a el

Saga; eso sería ya les tendrán el ojo encima aparte koneko tú ama te pregunté acerca del entrenamiento y el cosmos así que no digas nada en caso de mayor riesgo activa el cosmos que tienes y yo iré contigo eso va también para ti issei

Los dos: Hai Saga-sempai

Saga: bueno ahora a entrenar

Mientras entrenaban koneko hacia las actividades muy sonrojada el pensaba que Saga se preocupaba por ella incluso que amenazó de muerte a Sirchez el Demonio más poderoso del Inframundo y lo hacía por ella eso le hizo despertar un sentimiento por el caballero de géminis

En cambio el castaño pensaba en su maestro y aumento el respeto que tiene hacia el y va a entrenar para llegar a ser como el

 **Miéntras en el club del ocultismo**

Podemos ver al clan (menos koneko) ideando cosas para que koneko les revele todo acerca del cosmos pero tenían miedo si Saga apareciera los dejaría de nuevo en el hospital y no quieren pasar de nuevo por eso así que se les acababan las ideas

Akeno: bucho como hemos dicho para que queremos a Saga-kun

Rías **:** akeno como hemos dicho Saga le llevaría bien al clan gremory aparte lo quiero a mi lado

Kiba: pero como vimos bucho Saga-kun está estrenando a issei-kun y a koneko-chan en el COSMOS sugiero de que ellos lleve el cosmos al terminar su entrenamiento aremos lo planeado

Al final se fueron con la idea de yuuto ellos solo queran a una persona

Saga Kenway

 **Mientras tanto en el Inframundo (DxD)**

Podemos ver a un pelirrojo en su asiento de Maou todo espantado después de recibir el

En eso llega una de sus sirvientes su reina

 _ **Grafía**_ Lucifuge

Era una mujer muy deseada por los demonios

Alta cabello plateado , un uniforme de maid muy e hermosa entrando a ver a su amo ya que ha estado asustado

Grafía: Sirchez-sama que es los qué le ha pasado desde que llegó a estado muy asustado

Sirchez: El se llama Saga Kenway y es un humano

Grafía: Como puede ser que le tiene un gran miedo a ese simple humano*con un tono de decepción*

Sirchez: pues el tiene un poder nunca visto se llama cosmos es un poder muy destructivo incluso superando el poder de mi madre y el puede volar montañas y partir los mares fácilmente aparte el es el más poderoso

Eso dejo muy petrificada a la maid un humano con un poder superior a la de un Maou incluso el de un dios

Sirchez: así que ten cuidado Grafía si lo haces enojar el te puede destruir fácilmente *helando a la peli platina

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORT- ENTRENAMIENTO**

Se puede observar a un castaño y a una peliblanca levantando rocas muy grandes que su tamaño y muy pesadas se puede ver que sus pies y manos están sangrando

 **Saga** : van llendo muy bien con el entrenamiento que les he dado pueden despertar un poco su cosmos pero aún no es suficiente así que sigan

Issei: Hai Saga-sensei ( pienso en ser igual de poderoso que Saga-sensei pero debo entrenar más fuerte)

 **DRAIG: AL MENOS ESTAS RECIBIENDO ENTRENAMIENTO CABEZA DE CHORLITO*CON UNA SONRISA***

Issei: ( Cállate LAGARTIJA CON ALAS)

 **DRAIG: NO LO HARE MALDITO PERVERTIDO**

 **Issei** : ahhhhhhh maldito dragón

Saga: sucede algo issei * con una cara sería provocando que el castaño se asusté*

Issei: no es Nada solo me pare un poco para tomar aire*mintiendo miéntras su compañero se reía a carcajadas*

Saga: está bien prosigan con el entrenamiento *llendo donde estaba Asía"

Asia: Saga-san eso es necesario para ellos * aún sigue muy inocente*

Saga: si Asia para que sean muy fuertes*sacando una sonrisa de la monja*

En el entrenamiento podemos ver a koneko con altos grados de celos viendo a la rubia queriéndola asesinar en esos momentos pero s debe aguantar pero no se daba cuenta que estaba apretando la roca provocando que se empiece a romper al final lo ve y se detiene

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos se van a sus casas y Saga se lleva a Asia a su **cas** a

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Empiezan las clases en la academia Kuoh todo estaba bien el cielo azul el pasto recién cortado las palomas volando

KYAAAAAA

ES SAGA-KUN ES EL

SAGA-KUN SE MI NOVIO

ME INTENGRARE A TU HAREM SU QUIERES

HAZME UN HIJO

CÁSATE CONMIGO

TE AMO SAGA-KUN

MALDITO SAGA NOS ROBAS A LAS CHICA

MUERTE A SAGA

MIERTE Y PUDRETE

MALDITO SAGA

MUEREEEEEEE

Se podía escuchar los Alabos y odió de los estudiantes al Caballero de géminis pero eso no le importa y se dirige. A su clase pero lo que no se esperaba era que Sona Sitiri lo esperaba en la entrada del salón

Sona: Saga se te necesita en el consejo estudiantil ahora*con una voz fría*

Saga: y se puede ver la intención Sona *con una voz más fría*

Sona: estás siendo acusado de espiar a las mujeres en clase de gimnasia

Eso sorprendió a los demás incluso ay sabían que las mujeres ya no querían a Saga pero

SI ES SAGA NO HAY PROBLEMA

NUESTRO CUERPO ES SUYO

PUEDE VENIR CUANDO QUIERA

NO HAY PROBLEMA TAICHO

Eso saco una gota de animé sobre Todos

Sona: pero aún así las reglas deben de ir primero así que Saga sería gusto en acompañarme

Saga: *suspirando* Ok *saliendo del salón en dirección al consejo estudiantil

Al llegar pudieron observar a los demás integrantes presentándose

Saga: así que Sona me puedes decir el motivo de mi venida

Sona; primero siéntate*ofreciendole un lugar*

Saga se sienta pero aún así no se sentía seguro

Sona: ok saga se nos ha informado que has empezado a entrenar a koneko toujou y issei hyodoh en un poder que llaman COSMOS su así se dice

Saga: no debo de decir nada en respecto

Sona: lo deberías en esta escuela nada se me va en manos y descubriré quien en realidad es usted Saga Kenway

Eso saco un susto sobre el caballero

Saga: como sabes eso

Sona: fácil Hemos registrado tu casa en este tiempo buscando cosas raras al final no habíamos encontrado personal perder las esperanzas pero entre tú armario encontramos esto

Se podía ver el Cloth de Géminis sacando una cara de impresión de parte de Saga

Sona:así que nos dirás qué es esto o si no lo entregaremos al Inframundo a mi one-sama para que investiguen que es Asi qué decide saga

 **Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Jejejej al final tienes sus amados capitulo espero sacar más jejeje bueno**

 **Como he dicho en mi historia de ISSEi de sagitario y dé pegaso Saga tendrá como acompañante a su hermano gemelo Kanon**

 **Pero a él le debo de dar un harem también**

 **Adi que diganme cuales xchicas serán de Kanon**

 **Aquí DANTE Sparda 200**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tu has sentido el poder del cosmos**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOOOLAAAAAAAA ha todos aquí su servidor en un nuevo capítulo de esta historia**

 **Tenía pensado sacar el cap10 de issei de sagitario y dé pegaso pero como veo quieren más de la nueva vida de géminis así que aquí están**

 **Me gusta mucho que lean mis capítulos eso me motiva mucho a escribir y lo seguiré haciendo sentidos modos ya salí de vacaciones así que tendrán un capitulo pronto y ya estoy viendo más a donde mandar a los demás dorados**

 **Aquí mis opciones**

 **Aioros y Shaka (Date a live)**

 **Camus y Milo ( Rosario más vampiro)**

 **Saga y Kanon ( High school DxD)**

 **Dohko y Shion ( ese aún tengo problemas me pueden dar opciones)**

 **Aioria y Mu ( familiar de la Zero)**

 **Shura y Manigoldo ( Infinity stratos)**

 **Aparte**

 **Ikki y Shun ( Re Zero)**

 **Eso sería todo de mi parte disfruten del capítulo de hoy**

 _ **Capitulo 6 La amenaza ,el Fénix (pollo frito) , respuestas y constelaciónes**_

Sona : así que Saga que dices

Saga: que es lo que quieres *tono frío*

Sona: que te unas a mi nobleza , entrenes a mi séquito y reveles todo acerca de ese poder y eso lo que está ahí* señalando la Cloth de géminis*

Saga se ponía a pensar en la propuesta de la Sitiri el la IVA a rechazar pero lo que le llenaba más de curiosidad es como entraron a su casa y sacaron la armadura de Géminis

El tenía un plan

Saga:* suspiró * que quieres que te diga

Sona: acerca del poder que tienes * con un tono de curiosidad*

Saga: la verdad no tengo porqué responder a tus preguntas

Sona: lo debes de hacer estas en mi escuela *con un tono poco arrogante*

Saga: tu escuela o el consentimiento de Papi y mami * burlandose"

Sona: no de verdad es mi escuela *un poco molesta"

Saga: no es lo que yo veo tu y gremory son unas niñas consentidas

Sona: porque lo dices nosotras somos candidatas para liderar nuestros clanes

Saga: sus clanes son débiles y no tienen futuro sin sus padres

Sona: no nosotras y incluso yo soy inteligente y se me defender

Saga: jajajaajja * se pone a reír* que buen chiste pero de verdad

Sona: no tienes de que reírte *molesta*

Saga: de verdad no puedes librar tus batallas sola*volviendo a su estado frío*

Saga: de lo que me acuerdo tu eres la hermana menor de la Maou Serafall Leviatan o me equivoco

Sona: si porque* molesta*

Saga: ahora entiendo todo imagínate sin tu hermana no tendrías control en esta escuela y no serías nada en comparación de tu hermana al menos ella merece un poco de mi respeto *reflexivo"

Eso hizo molestar mucho a Sona alguien la está humillando en ciertas verdades que tiene y no lo va a dejar así

Sona: no digas eso sin mi one-sama puedo combatir sola incluso liderar este clan* molesta y dispuesta a golpear a saga*

Saga : no lo harías en una pelea verdadera no durarías ni dos minutos

Sona: me estás molestando será mejor que decomise esa caja y la lleve al Inframundo con mi one-sama y sacar sus verdades *irritada la patineta*

( Nota patineta lo consideramos en México como que ella está plana y nadie se fijara en ella de verdad ya no yo )

 **Saga** : puedes hacerlo aunque no diré nada ni me uniré a tu clan

Sona: pero dejarías aquí tu caja y aparte quienes me respondan mis preguntas será hyodoh o koneko ellos tienen el cosmos*ajustándose los lentes

Eso derramó la última hora del vaso

Saga: que dices de mis estudiantes* un poco molesto*

Sona: que ellos se les interrogar a acerca del cosmos incluso los estudiaremos para ver ese poder

Solo al decirle ésas palabras se cambió el ambiente se sentía pasado , odio incluso deseos de matar a alguien

Sona al principio se sintió un poco incómoda pero a los seis segundos no pida respirar bien incluso sentía el poder se Saga IVA aumentando más y más

Saga: te hubiera perdonado pero ahora sufrirás * dirigiéndose a Sona con un n instinto asesino*

Sona al ver eso se trata de mover pero no sentía ni sus brazos ni sus piernas estaba a pies de saga

El caballero de géminis le agarro el cuello y la levanto hacia arriba

Saga: crees que esas palabras me iban a asustar pues te equivocaste * apretando un poco el cuello de Sona"

Sona: su-su- eltame * duras a penas pudiera decir algo

Saga: haber ahora quiero que te defiendas o que necesitas que tú one-sama venga al rescate * aflojando el cuello de Sona para que pudiera hablar*

Sona: no puedo no puedo

Saga: te lo dije en una pelea de verdad no durarías dos minutos incluso ahora tengo muchas formas de matarte y cuándo venga tu one-sama solo vera tu cadáver

Al escuchar eso Sona se sintió muy asustada por lo dicho

Saga: peor también te digo y como se lo dije a Sirchez

No te metas con mis alumnos o si no te mataré lenta y dolorosamente incluso tengo pensado en como sacar a koneko del clan gremory

Al decir algo Sona el consejo estudiantil llega a ayudar a su rey

Tsubaki: Saga Kenway usted suelte a la señorita Sona

Todos Iván en contra de Saga

Saga: no saben en donde se meten

Momo: pero no te metas con Sona

Saga incendio un poco de su Cosmos dorado pero eso no intimido a los Sitiri y fueron a por Saga

Saji: deja a kaicho

Todos se acercaban a el muy rápido pero para saga era como venir en cámara lenta así que aumenta su cosmos haciéndolos para atrás arrojándolos muy violentamente al piso y en realidad saga ni uso el 1% de su poder

Al ver eso Sona se impacto en realidad la hiba a matar ya no viviría ya no haría esa escuela de los Ratings Games así que se quedó paralizada por el poder de saga

Saga: ahora donde esta la sería Sona Sitiri * con un Tono de burla*

Sona: * bajo su cabeza apenada*

Saga: como lo supuse eres una mimada exigente y falta de experiencia un consejo no te dejes intimidar por el enemigo jamás debes bajar la mirada y estar lista para todo incluso para morir *sorprendiendo a Sona*

Sona: pero aún así me llevaré esa caja al Inframundo con mi one-sama

Grave error

Saga empezó a arder más cosmos evitando hacer desaparecer a la Sitiri de la faz de la tierra

Saga: te di la oportunidad de rendirte así que ahora dame mi armadura *aumentando su cosmos*

Los del consejo estudiantil se levantaron y fueron tras su ama pero vieron que aun la tenía Saga así que de nuevo fueron contra el

Saji: MALDITO suelta a Sona-sama

Al estar cerca de Saga todo se hizo obscuro dándole miedo a Sona

Saga: nunca deben de abalanzarse a lo estúpido al enemigo el puede ser más poderoso que ustedes y los matará fácilmente

Al decir eso se pudieron ver diferentes planetas rodeando al consejo estudiantil

Tsubaki: q-qu-e es esto *con miedo,*

Eso saco una sonrisa de parte de Saga

Saga:su perdición

 **EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS**

Se podía ver en cámara lenta como el poder iba lastimando a los Sitiri incluso en milisegundos se le pueden escuchar los huesos romperse rápidamente sacando mucho dolor

Al final pasaron dos segundos y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y se puede ver al resto del consejo estudiantil en el piso muy heridos

Sona estaba petrificada vio en Carne propia el poder de saga y piensa que aún no es todo su poder as que saga la suelta y ella va directo con su séquito miéntras nuestro protagonista va por su armadura muy tranquilamente

Sona: que les hiciste * muy asustada*

Saga: solo los deje inconscientes eso es todo * agarrando la Cloth de géminis*

Sona: aún no te irás quédate y responde las preguntas que te hice* respirando muy agitadamente *

Saga se va acercando a la Sitiri sacándole miedo pero de repente

Al velocidad luz la golpea para aplastarla en la pared

Saga: esa es mi respuesta * cargando la Cloth de géminis y yéndose del consejo estudiantil*

Se pueden a ver todos ellos en le puso desangrado un poco

 **Varios días después**

Las clases estaban normales pero lo que faltan eran las del consejo estudiantil ya que varios deja atrás se le encontraron muy lastimadas y con varios huesos rotos sus que rápido se las llevaron al hospital para una incapacidad muy larga mientras tanto lo demás está normal incluso los estudiantes de saga ya pueden arder más Cosmos pero aún no son de nivel de un caballero de bronce y los entrenamientos seguían siendo muy sádicos desde levantar rocas hasta hacer abdominales en un acantilado ( si lo que hacía Seiya en su niñez) pero daban buenos frutos ya podían moverse más rápido ya son más fuerte y issei y koneko ya podían aguantar varios ataques de Saga en eso saga también metió a Asia al entrenamiento al principio era más pasivo ya que Asia no estaba acostumbrada al entrenamiento pero no dejaría de exigirle y a poco rato ya era más ágil y fuerte ( que en el original) aún así Saga veía el avance de sus pupilos y creia que en unos años ( 7 años) le daría pelea a todo su poder pero aún no era el momento aún deben tener el cosmo e un bronceado y Luego poner el entrenamiento para despertar el séptimo sentido

Se podía ver de noche y Koneko , ISSEi y Asia estaban en un barranco ya que su maestro les pido que se presentaran ahí

Saga: saben porqué los traje aquí * apareciendo repentinamente*

Koneko: y de que es Saga-sempai

Saga: pueden ver las estrellas * mirando hacia arriba *

Todos mirando apreciando las estrellas

Issei: Hai Saga-sensei pero para que mirar las estrellas

Saga: ahora que las ven como son

Asía: hermosas

Saga: exacto como nuestra vida

Koneko v: cómo que Saga-sempai

( Inserten la canción Saint Seiya Elysium )

Saga: muchos en esta vida creen que es de sufrimiento y una basura

Issei: porque dicen eso

Saga: creeme varios compañeros que he conocido han sufrido en su vida mucho peor que ustedes

Asía: de verdad Saga-san

Saga: si hemos sigo entrenados para luchar desde una temprana edad hemos visto la muerte de varios amigos , familia , seres queridos incluso muchos han dicho que la vida es basura ¿Ustedes creen que la vida es basura?

Koneko :no

Issei: no

Así : no

Saga: no verdad mis amigos han visto la vida como un desafío y algo hermoso. Hermoso ellos peleaban por athena superando sus límites y dando su vida para proteger el mundo

Issei:para que eso Saga-sensei *confundido*

Saga: es para que valoren la vida que no se dejen guiar por la opresión de los demás incluso vivir la vida al máximo

Asía: al máximo *inocente*

Saga: si aprovecha la vida peleen por lo que aman incluso si es dar la vida en el camino y incluso que la muerte misma no los detengan

Koneko: porque la muerte si en la muerte ya no vives ha no haces nada solo eres alguien que solo muchos recordarán * con lágrima en los ojos*

Saga: pues si pero la muerte no nos detiene para proteger miren arriba lo que ven es el universo incluso el cosmos cuando muere regresa al universo

Issei: al universo

Saga: si el cosmo es del universo y ustedes ya tienen el cosmo asi que son del universo cuando alguien muere vuelve al universo incluso vaga por el mismo protegiendo y deseando lo mejor a sus seres amados

Eso conmovió a los chicos incluso empezaban a llorar por la palabras de su maestro

Saga: es por eso de que nunca se rindan superen sus límites protejan al inocente eleven su cosmos y si mueren en el intentó háganlo con honor y no se den un paso atrás

Koneko: Hai *llorando*

Issei: Hai Saga-sensei*llorando* porque soy tan llorón

Asia:Hai arigato Saga-san*llorando*

Las chicas se sintieron muy queridas por saga así que esa conexión de maestro y alumna se convertirá en algo más en un futuro

(Paren la canción)

Después de que se secaran las lágrimas

Saga: koneko, issei pueden arder sus Cosmos por un momento

Hai la respuesta de ambos ardiendo su cosmos al pasar los segundos saga vio lo que quería

Saga: issei, Koneko pueden ver arriba de nuevo

Los mencionados miraron arriba y vieron todo normal hasta que vieron un conjunto de estrella resplandeciendo por el cielo

Saga: lo que me imaginaba

Asia: que es Saga-san

Saga: las constelaciones guardianas de ellos

Issei y Koneko se sorprendió por eso

Saga: koneko puedes ver que tú constelación es la de LEO ágil rápida valiente y impertinente

Koneko miro arriba y vio la constelación de leo arriba de ella

Saga: issei tu constelación el la de DRAGÓN poderoso temible y que sirva los aires

Issei miro arriba y vio al constelación del designado brillando

Saga: esas son sus constelaciones guardianas ahora que miren

Ardio su cosmos y se pudo ver la constelación de géminis

Saga: eso define sus ataques

Koneko : cuales

Saga: Koneko tus ataque son del elemento rayo son los más rápidos y galantes

Saga: issei tus ataques son los más destructivos pero necesitas más concentración tus puños sacaran dragones devastando todo a su paso

Issei: guau Saga-sensei

Saga: pero aún así no de esa área pero ví como lo hacían

Koneko: como Saga-sempai

Saga: esos poderes vienen de los caballeros dorados libra y leo aunque libra entreno al actual caballero del dragón

 **EL DRAGON NACIENTE**

 **Y EL PLASMA** **RELÁMPAGO**

Simples pero poderosos

Saga: váyanse a dormir mañana será un día libre

Después de eso saga se lleva a Asia a su casa ya que le dijo que viviera ahí

 **En la noche en la residencia Kenway**

Saga estaba muy cansado y más se puso como el sabio con ellos

Ahora debe recordar las técnicas de leo y libra para enseñársela a sus discípulos

Pero de repente aparece un círculo Mágico saliendo de este la gremory

Rías: saga hazme el amor *sonrojada*

Sujeto al géminis arrojándolo en la cama

Pero saga la agarra y la hace un lado

Saga: que te pasa gremory* molestó*

Rías : tienes que ayudarme * se acerca a saga* no soy suficiente para ti no me ves como una mujer

Saga: la verdad no pero ahora que te pasa no eres como tu. Amiga la sádica (Akeno) así que no me engañes * con un torno frío*

En ello rías le plática sobre su compromiso con pheonix poniendo un poco confundido a saga

Saga: y por eso

Rías : no lo amo

Saga: pues debes pelear tus batallas no hacer que los demás interesan por ti

Rías se conmovió con lo escuchado. Por de repente se escucha una voz

Voz desconocida: es una pena Ras -sama cuando se entere su padre y su hermano con lo que hace se sentirá muy – gahhhh*grita de dolor*

Eso fue un golpe de Saga a velocidad luz ni siquiera Rías se dio cuenta cuando se movió

Saga: quien eres * ardiendo su cosmos*

La voz desconocida se releva como una mujer peliplatina hermosa vestida con un traje de maid

Rias: que haces aquí Grayfia

Grayfia:* levantadose aún con un poco de dolor* vine aquí para evitar que usted haga una idiotez de dar su cuerpo a un simple Humano

Rías: no puedes hacer nada yo soy dueña de mi misma y decido a quien me entrego

Grayfia: eso no piensa lo mismo su hermano y su padre

Rías: los dos te han mandado * recibiendo un si de Grayfia*

Grayfia: así que * dirigiéndose a Saga* quien eres humano y que fue eso que sentí* sería*

Saga: disculpé la molestia mi nombre es Saga Kenway

Eso asustó a Grayfia ese nombre que sirchez más el aviso de no meterse con el si no quieres ser destruido y eso que sintió era el cosmos esa energía es muy poderoso que supera por mucho a un Maou incluso a los dioses mismos

Saga: ahora quién Eres tu * aumentando un poco de su Cosmos*

Grayfia: mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta de la casa Gremory y reina de Sirchez

Con solo las últimas palabras para despertar su ira

Saga:le había dicho a ese idiota que no se metiera conmigo ahora * elevando su Cosmos* esta vez no será una amenaza ahora que harás mucama

Eso asustó a Grayfia Asi que ella cerro lo ojos en espera del ataque pero no paso nada se dispuso a abrirlos y vio a Saga dándole la espalda

Saga:pero aún así no pido levantarte la mano a una dama y un caballero no ataca al débil e indefenso así que ahora lárgate de mi presencia y dile a tu amo que si ara algo que el mismo venga y no ponga a sus piezas en un sacrificio

Eso saco una gran impresión de parte de Grayfia el la podría matar en un momento pero el la perdonó incluso la cara y vio la cara de un guerrero que ha sufrido mucho incluso que el.a hecho cosas malas incluso el aún se mantiene con la mirada en alto

Grayfia : lo siento mejor me voy me despido buenas noches señorita rías igualmente Saga-sama* dicho lo último se pudo ver un pequeño sonrojó * adiós * despareciendo en un círculo Mágico

 **Al día siguiente**

Nos ubicamos en el club del ocultismo estamos ahí Saga y el clan gremory con algo mas koneko está sentada en su regazo sacando celos de parte de Asia, Rías, akeno.

Saga: asi que tú prometido es pheonix

 **Rias** : si y perdón por haberte venir

Saga: solo vine por mis estudiantes

En eso sale Grayfia en un círculo Mágico y al ver a Saga se le salió un pequeño sonrojó que no paso desapercibido por las gremory

De repente sale otro círculo Mágico viendo a un rubio con un traje de moda y una cara arrogante

Riser: mi amada rías he venido por ti para irnos al Inframundo y consumir nuestra boda

Rias: no lo haré riser no me casare contigo

Riser: pero debes hacerlo * apunto de agarrar a rías el sale disparado hacia arriba y bajando violentamente *

Saga: sabes que ella te dijo que no irá contigo * el estaba sentado un con un dedo enfrente*

Riser: quien eres tu clase baja * arrogante*

Saga: es Saga Kenway y no soy un demonio

Riser : así que un humano ehh mira que no se com hiciste eso pero por esta ocasión te perdonaré una vez más y te mataré

Saga: crees que eso me intimida hijo de Papi

 **Riser; maldito como** te atreves

En eso el Laza una bola de fuego con el propósito de matarlo pero el solo dice unas palabras escuchada por todos

 **OTRA DIMENSIÓN**

De repente el fuego se esfuma sacando asombro de parte de Riser como. Pudo hacer eso

Riser: como hiciste eso exijo saberlo

Saga:no

En el momento de lanzar otra bola de fuego su mano no responde incluso sus pies ni sus manos

Riser: que es esto porque no me puedo mover

Saga: haber riser no te puedes mover * se acerca a el *

 **Antes** hacer algo más es interrumpido por Grayfia

Grayfia: Saga-sama aún no es Tiempo de una carnicería por eso Sirchez-sama a pedido un Rating Game para solucionarlo

Saga: he escuchado de eso Asi que

 **Riser:** je un Rating Game nunca me vencerás tengo mucha experiencia en eso jeje gaahjjjj* lo último. Último con dolor*

Saga: experiencia no me hagas reír incluye ahora te puedo exterminar de la fas de la tierra pero mi código de caballero no me permite atacar al débil * sacando irá de Riser"

Riser: maldito no soy ningún débil * en eso pasa por el un rayo en su boca*

El no podía hablar ni siquiera sentir su lengua

Grayfia: que le hizo Saga-sama * angustiada*

Saga: solo le quite el sentido del gusto

Eso dejo pasmado a los presentes ninguno conocido podía quitsr los sentidos acaso es algo que puede hacer el cosmo

Saga: se lo quite ya que no me gusta que hable ahora lárgate esta vez te perdonaré pero la próxima te extingure de la fas de la tierra no quedará de ti no las cenizas

En eso saga chaquea los dedos permitido hablar de nuevo a riser y que este se vaya muy rápido

Grayfia: muchas gracias Saga-sama si en lo permite el partido será un dos semanas * llendose con un sonrojó*

Saga: bueno eso sería todo me decepcionó como era incluso piesno que todos los demonios son así solo ser clase alta se creen los líderes de todos

Saga: issei, koneko más koneko que te enfrentarás con el te daré un entrenamiento para combatir solo te doy permiso de usar tu Cosmos por esta vez asi que nos concentraremos en tus ataques de Leo será más brutal igual para ti issei* poniendo en blanco a los chicos*

Haiiiiii * de ambos*

Antes de irse rías lo agarra de la mano

Rias: por favor podrías dar un poco de entrenamiento

Saga: * suspira * bueno si pero no se esperen nada del cosmos solo para aumentar sus habilidades pero como se los dije a ellos el entrenamiento será sádico* mostrando una cara sádica palideciendo incluso a akeno*

Rías : si por favor

Saga: ok nos vemos mañana en la entrada de la escuela koneko pídele a akeno que te enseñe el elemento relámpago ya que de ese elemento son los ataques de Leo * llendose *

Akeno: como que relámpago di koneko no tiene el elemento

Koneko: podría decirlo pero no por Saga-sempai

Akeno: tienes que decir en que serán tus ataques

Koneko: no akeno-sempai perdone * llendose también*

Rías: ( alcanze a escuchar leo pero porque relámpago que más verdades tienes Saga Kenway) * curiosa *

 **Aquí será el fin del capítulo**

 **Jejej diganme sus opiniones reviews**

 **El próximo capítulo será el comienzo del tor- perdón entrenamiento para los gremory**

 **Asi que esperen a mis próximo capítulo**

Aquí **DANTE SPARDA 200**

 **SE DESPIDE**

 **GRACIAS TOTALES**

 **Y TU HAS SENTIDO EL PODER DEL COSMOS**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Muy buenas a Todos muy buenas a todas que tal estáis a un día mas en mi a mi fic jeje bueno antes de iniciar el Capítulo de hoy me siento inspirado y aparte estoy en la escuela y no tengo clases asique sacaré más de la nueva vida de géminis que la de issei de sagitario y dé pegaso ya que la primera me piden más**

 **Les doy las gracias por leer mi fic me siento muy feliz que me den reviws nuevas aunque si no mandan de todas maneras seguiré escribiendo jejeje**

 **Antes responderé a una pregunta que me la han dado todos**

 **Si en el fic de Saint Seiya y Infinity stratos ichika será la rencarnacion de Shura y eso será cierto , he visto parte del animé y ya me daba pena y vergüenza de verdad veo que el no tiene futuro que quiera seguir solo estar en la escuela de los is y demás pero bueno también dije que estará el grandioso manigoldo de Cáncer y si estará pero la familia Orimura lo adoptará por razones que vendrán en el primer capítulo de ese fic y no se apresuren solo díganme qué Historia comienzo primero y más a tardar e días lo tendrán jeje así que vote. Y si eres nuevo en la historia ve el capitulo 3 de esta historia bien y verás mis proyectos me da gusto que lo lean y aparte en esta historia no tardará en aparecer el gran Kanon y ya pensé el la constelación que tendrá Asia en el próximo capítulo se verá**

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos**

 **No me pertenecen no Saint Seiya no DxD solo a sus creador y al gran Kurumada ( no me acuerdo como se llama el creador de DxD me lo piden decir gracias)**

 _ **Capitulo 7 El inicio de la tor- ejem perdon el entrenamiento ( sádico)**_

Ya era de día en la cuidad de Kuoh todo es ahora nos trasladamos a al entraba de la academia Kuoh hay se podria ver a nuestro protagonista esperando a sus nuevas presas (carne fresca para el entrenamiento que dara)

Saga: ( la verdad no se porque acepte a entrenar a esa gremory)*pensaba *

En eso se empezó a ver llegar al clan gremory con nuestro protagonista

Rías: Ohio Saga

 **Akeno:** ara ara Saga-kun * pegandose en el pecho de Saga* nos dará entrenamiento

Issei: Saga-sensei estamos listos

Saga: ok nadie falta* quitándose a akeno de el *

 **TODOS: No**

Saga: entonces guianos Rías * sonrojando a la pelirroja*

Rías : Hai

De ahí se da cuenta que rías y akeno llevaban mochilas ligeras mientras los demás mochilas pesadas y enormes

 **Saga** : una pregunta porque ellos traen las mochilas pesadas y ustedes no

Rías: ellos inicia el entrenamiento Asi que deben aumentar su fuerza * comenzando a Caminar*

Saga: *suspiro* ok por tal motivo ustedes *señalando a issei y koneko * denle las mochilas a ellas* señalando. A las pechugonas

Akeno: porque Saga-kun* preocupada*

Saga: lo harán ya que ellos llevarán cosas mas pesadas incluso ustedes irán trotando, issei y koneko ya van más entrenados incluso Asía por eso me tendré que enfocar más en Ustedes " señalando a Kiba akeno y Rías*

Rías: pero* interrumpida por Saga"

Saga: **HAGANLO AHORA**

Y a velocidad luz las MUJERES tenían las mochilas enormes

( Son las que llevaba issei y koneko en el Canon)

Saga: Rías cuánto queda de aquí hacia allá

Rías: no nos iremos en un círculo Mágico para llegar más rápido

nos iremos corriendo

Akeno : pero si era trotando

Saga: es corriendo ahora alguna objeción" mirando seriamente a akeno*

Akeno: n-n-o* asustada*

Rias : pero sera llegar en 4 horas

Saga: será en 2 horas * asustando a los demás a excepción a issei , koneko y Asia el les deja ir más rápido*

Kiba:pero no llegaremos en 2 horas * asustado*

Saga: en lo que Ustedes van quejándose ya va corriendo el tiempo y kiba corres o lo reduzco a una hora* poniendo en blanco a los demás* incluso mis alumnos ya van corriendo * señala y ve que los alumnos de Saga van corriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo *

( Aquí ellos llevan una carga de 250kg miéntras Kiba y rías y akeno llevan 100kg)

Saga: quien no llege me resiste a entrenarlo* empiezas correr.y en un milisegundo llega junto a sus pupilos*

Los mencionados empiezan a correr

 **UNA HORA MAS TARDE**

Podemos observar la flora y fauna del bosque el día caluroso , tranquilo y sin problemas

Ahora nos vamos con akeno, rías y Kiba que van corriendo y ellos Iván sudorsos y delante de ellos van saga y sus pupilos

Koneko: Saga-sempai esta bien que ellos corran con eso pesado

Saga: si y recuerden que esto apenas es un calentamiento llegando empezaremos con el entrenamiento con ellos

Issei: Etto y nosotros que haremos * dudoso"

Saga: empezarán con el entrenamiento para usar su Cosmos y desarrollar sus ataques al menos que en un tiempo ya tengan el cosmos de un caballero de bronce

Asia: Hai y Saga-san y una pregunta usted como sabe los ataques de otra constelación

Saga: porque conocía a los otros dorados

Issei: como es eso Saga-sensei

Los gremory alcanzaron a escuchar y se acercaron para saber más de lo que hablaban

Saga: de ti issei alcanze a ver al antiguo Caballero de libra Dohko el era el creador de las técnicas del dragón el es el más antiguo de nuestra era y el más sabio

Koneko: como que el más antiguo

Saga: porque él tiene 261 años y el se ve de uno de 18 años

Eso dejo en shock a todos ningún humano tiene esa vida larga

Issei: como es eso Saga-sensei * en shock"

Saga: el participó en la guerra santa anterior junto a su mejor amigo Shion de aries que él se convertirá en patriarca y Dohko en el protector del sello de los 108 espectros de Hades y Athena de esa era le regaló algo que se llama Mizopetamenos

Asia: y que es eso de Mizopetamenos

Saga: es el estado de mesa muerte practicado por los dioses

Eso dejo impresionados a los gremory un humano con el don de los dioses eso se lo preguntarían a los Maou luego

Issei: y que más puede decir de el

Saga: el se alojo en un lugar conocido como los 5 picos de rozan y entreno al actual Caballero del dragón por eso me acuerdo de sus técnicas y se puede decir que es más fuerte que yo

Asia: alguien más fuerte que usted

( Nota del autor : si es cierto investigue y vi que Dohko de libra es el caballero más poderoso entre los dorados lo ví en la revista escrita por el mismo Masami Kurumada vayan a YouTube y venlo jeje)

Koneko: ; bueno Saga-sempai que puede decir del caballero de Leo

Saga: el es el dorado más jóven entre nosostros imperactivo leal y nombre era Aioria

Koneko: Aioria

Saga: si de lo que me acuerdo el se hizo Caballero gracias a si hermano mayor

Koneko: hermano mayor *trayendo recuerdos de su hermana*

Saga: si su hermano era el caballero de Sagitario Aiolos * al recordar ese nombre agacho un poco la cabeza que no paso por desparecido por todos*

Issei: que pasa Saga-sensei

Saga: el fue catalogado por traidor del santuario por proteger a Athena y los demás se burlaban de Aiolos

Koneko al escuchar eso se indentifico con el ya que su hermana es catalogada por traidora

Saga: pero al salvar a Athena de la muerte el murió a manos de capricornio

Eso dejo fuera de sí a los presentes

Saga: pero él no se rindió y sigue el ejemplo de su hermano convirtiéndose en Caballero dorado

Todos reflexionaron y más koneko que debería hacerse fuerte y superar su miedo a su poder y por ellos tenía a saga su maestro e interés amoroso

Al llegar pudieron ver de lejos una casa de lujo pero eso incómodo a saga

Rías : ya vamos llegando " toda agitada por correr y mal para escuchar lo que decía saga u con las intenciones de. Ver más de Saga*

Saga: issei, koneko, Asia vámonos* girandose*

Rías : que hacen

Saga: no crean que los entrenaré hay si quieren que los entrene será en el medio ambiente Asi que ahora iré con mis Alumnos a una cascada ( ya saben porqué)

Akeno: pero aquí sería un buen lugar para entrenar

Saga: no lo sería un caballero debe de estar acostumbrado en el clima. Más frío y en el más caliente y el más problemático

Rías : pero este es una casa de campo de la familia gremory

Saga: como se lo dije a Sona es el consentimiento de Papi y mami

Dejando en vergüenza a las gremory no decidieron más que aceptar a seguir a Saga hasta una cascada

( Seria un poco parecido a los 5 picos de rozan )

Saga: ya llegamos *alegrando a koneko e issei*

Kiba: y donde estaremos saga

El caballero apunta a una cueva a lado de la cascada

Con un poco de desagrado las pechugonas en compañía de los demás van a la cueva

Saga: bueno alguien trae comida con el

En eso Rías alza la mano

Rías: Hai Saga quieres comer traje para las dos semanas de entrenamiento

De ahí saca toda la comida en topers camersi

Saga: ok * los agarra todo y los destruye con una mini explosión de su Cosmos*

Kiba: pero

Akeno: que

Rías : hiciste

En eso i issei y koneko acompañado de Asia salen en rumbo a un bosque cercano de ahí

Saga: como dije un caballero debe de estar preparado Asi que en estos días ustedes cazaran su comida* Dejando en shock a los gremory *

Akeno: pero * interrumpida por Saga"

SAGA: **ALGO QUE DIGAS AKENO** * asustando a la sádica*

Akeno: nada * con miedo*

Saga: ok en 5 min empieza el entrenamiento * saliendo de la cueva*

Palideciendo a los presentes

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Podemos ver a los gremory afuera de la cueva en la cascada

Saga: bueno ustedes * apuntando a rías ,. Akeno y Kiba* entrenarán solo para aumentar sus habilidades Miéntras issei y compañía los entrenaré para desarrollar más su cosmos

Kiba: y que haremos primero Saga

Saga: muy buena pregunta Kiba* con una cara sádica* vayan arriba de la cascada y hay esperenme

Nuestro protagonista va a donde sus alumnos del cosmos

Saga: ahora tendrán que hacer otro calentamiento

Issei: pero ya lo hicimos de camino para acá

Saga: para ellos si pero para Ustedes ya es lo más normal del mundo Así que ahora tienen que hacer

50 lagartija

50 abdominales

Y correr 300 metros

Eso puso con una aura de depresión a los estudiantes de saga

Koneko: ( al menos no es tanto como los primeros días)

Issei: ( espero que ellos sobrevivan )* pensando en los demás gremory*

Así con todo eso empezaron a calentar

( El entrenamiento es el mismo que aún vía en los anteriores capitulos pero ya van concentrando más su cosmos.)

 **1hora después**

 **Mientras tanto con los demás gremory**

Podemos ver que rías , akeno y Kiba estaban casi muertos

Sus piernas no les respondían incluso sus manos estaban sangrando

Saga: que apenas es una pequeño entrenamiento siguen vivos

Akeno: aún seguimos vivos ite* con dolor*

Kiba: alguien su que sea le dio un golpe

Rías : no * deprimida y adolorida*

Saga: ya saben lo. Que pasaba si no me daban un golpe * helando a los gremory*

 **FLASHBACK**

Como podemos observar está protagonista viendo seriamente a los nuevos

Saga: ya que hicieron el calentamiento ahora iniciamos el entrenamiento

Akeno: y que haremos

Saga: deberán aumentar su velocidad y fuerza así que tendremos un pequeño combate para ver que les pondré a cada uno

Akeno: ara ara Saga-kun ahora nos desquitaremos por lo que nos hizo *llenándose de Rayos*.

Kiba:ok *sacando su espada pero es interrumpido por SAGA*

Saga :Kiba en estos días no sacaras tus espadas tienes que entrenar sus puños

Kiba: porque Saga

Saga: fácil tu mayor fortaleza tu enemigo la convertía en tu mayor debilidad

Kiba: por que Saga

Saga: supongamos que estás en un combate tus espadas. Te ayudan a defenderte y atacar pero si pero por alguna razón tu enemigo puede romper tus espadas fácilmente que harías

En eso Kiba se puso tembloroso ya que solo dependía de sus espadas y sin ellas el sería un completo idiota y futuro cadáver

Kiba:no podría hacer nada

Saga: ya viste por eso ahora tu mayor debilidad la harás tu mayor fortaleza * confundiendo al rubio*.Y eso se los digo a todos igual rías akeno ustedes solo combate n con un solo poder si siguen así el enemigo vera todos sus ataques para esquivarlos fácilmente y harán sus poderes inservibles * sorprendiendo a las mencionadas* por eso hoy veremos sus mayor debilidad para hacerlas su mayor fortaleza

Los demás pensaron y se abalanzaron contra Saga lanzaban ataques de diestra y siniestra y ninguno impactaba contra el géminis sin embargo Saga ya veía sus movimientos y sabía cómo actuar

Akeno: fufufu Saga-kun déjese de mover

En eso Saga penso que tan fuerte era el poder de akeno asique dejo que le asestaran un rayo aunque si le dolió pero ha recibido peores cosas

Rías: bien hecho akeno hagámoslo de nuevo.

Y de nuevo quisieron atinarle un Rayo pero está ve Saga no se los permitió parando el ataque con una sola mano

Saga: como se los había dicho un oponente puede hacer INÚTILES sus ataques ya pude ver sus técnicas Así que no funcionara de nuevo conmigo además un ataque no sirve dos veces contra un caballero

Kiba: bucho tenemos que atacar al mismo tiempo para dañar a saga

Saga: les daré una motivación si no m dan un golpe deberán correr por toda la cascada y miren ya va a llover * dándose a ver el clima nublado y con mucha lluvia*

Rías: no nos daremos por vencido

Akeno: vamos Kiba bucho

Kiba: Hai

Y con toda la fe en el mundo se abalanzaron con Saga para darles golpes con todo su por centímetros de SAGA hasta que

 **5 segundos después**

Saga: que apenas es una pequeño entrenamiento siguen vivos

 **Fin flashback**

Saga: así que ahora levántese y Comiencen a correr

Haiiiiii – como respuesta de los heridos-

 **1 hora después**

Vamos a los gremory todo agotados y sangrando de parte que no sabían que sangrabany todo mojados

Ya estaban en la cueva y de ahí ellos se cazaron un mapache para su cena mientras saga y sus alumnos están comiendo pescado que trajo koneko

Issei: se ven mal Rías

Koneko : eso que apenas es el primer día de entrenamiento

En eso Asia se levanta y van con los otros

 **Asía:** por mi mismo más sinceras condolencias espero que sobrevivan al entrenamiento de Saga-san

Eso dejo pálidos a los gremory

Se ponen en una esquina deprimidos y si pudieran rezar lo estarían haciendo para no perder la vida en estos días

 **Saga:** mañana será más duró y así que descansen * recostándose en el suelo

A la media noche Saga se levanta y va a la entrada de la cueva mirando al cielo

Saga: no se que le haya pasado a los demás dorados hablan muerto de verdad o como yo hayan ido a otra dimensión

 **Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de ahí**

Se podría ver a alguien caminar dirigiéndose al lugar donde sintió esa energía

 **Voz desconocida** : hace tiempo que no nos vemos … hermano * siguiendo caminando*

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado y se hallan divertido y espero que apoyen mucho esta historia para darles más capitulo**

 **Para la próxima subiré de ISSEi de sagitario y dé pegaso el enfrentamiento contra Hades jejeje**

 **Cualquier duda no duden en preguntar ya que yo sin dudar se las responderé* sonido de rap***

 **Traficando rimas**

 **Bueno será todo**

 **Aquí DANTE SPARDA 200**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tu has sentido el poder del cosmos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola muy buenas a todos muy buenas a todas que tal espero que estés muy bien bienvenidos a un día más en mi fic la nueva vida de géminis jeje ok no**

 **Antes de empezar el capítulo de hoy quisiera preguntarles qué Historia saco primero votos y el que tenga más votos sacará temprano posible el primer capítulo**

 **Aquí las opciones**

 **¿Caballeros dorados como familiares?**

 **(Saint Seiya y familiar de la Zero)**

 **Nuevo camino en una escuela de mujeres IS**

 **( Saint Seiya y Infinity stratos)**

 **Libra y Aries en Magnolia**

 **(Saint Seiya y Fairy tail)**

 **Caballeros dorados en la academia Youkai**

 **( Saint Seiya y Rosario más vampiro)**

 **Nueva vida a lado de espíritus ¿Mujeres?**

 **(Saint Seiya y Date a live)**

 **El fénix y andrómeda perdidos en otra dimensión**

 **(Saint Seiya y Re Zero)**

 **Decidan voten la decisión está en sus manos y haré el primer capítulo más a tardar en tres días jejej si quieren que cambie de título díganmelo bueno**

 **Si no saque cap de issei de sagitario y dé Pegaso es que no me e sentido inspirado en esa historia y en esta si asique Ustedes esperen y sacaré el 10 cap bueno sería todos de mi parte**

 ***Saca un televisor para reproducir el capítulo y no enciende ***

 **Yo: maldita cosa del Demonio préndete* golpeando al televisor***

 **De ahí el televisor saca un anuncio**

 **Administre** **aceite idiota**

 **Yo: me cago en ******

 _ **Disculpenos no hay conexión miéntras tanto vean este video**_

 _ **(Pasito perron)**_

 **Jejw sin más relleno comenzamos**

 _ **Capitulo 8 Resultados del entrenamiento y visitando los sueños de Saga**_

Podemos ver un buen amanecer en las montañas el día fresco y muy bonito

Ahora dirijamos los gremory amaneciendo en la cueva

Rías : ite mi espalda * sobándose la espalda *

Akeno: este día no me quiero levantar

 _ **Kiba:**_ _ **matenme**_

Habían pasado 3 días seguidos con el Entrenamiento de nuestro querido Saga había sido infernal

Los ponía a correr , a cazar su comida , a subir las montañas escalando y en la lluvia hacer flexiones con unas sola mano y tener pequeños enfrentamientos con el que los deja medio muertos

 _ **Saga**_ al escuchar eso Se acerca a ellos sin que se den cuenta grita

Saga: **LEVANTESE SABANDIJAS**

Y en menos de un segundo los gremory estaban enfrente de el como un general con su pelotón

Saga: en este día entrenarán juntos siganme a la cascada * recibiendo un Hai de Todos*

 **Saga : AHORA** * Y los gremory salen a velocidad luz de la cueva*

 **5 minutos después**

Están saga junto a sus alumnos enfrente de la cascada mirándolos seriamente

Saga: hoy entrenaremos algo muy importante que les funcionara en la batalla y con eso decidirá si gana o mueren* palideciendo a los presentes* tendrán que ver los ataques del contrincante

Koneko: ni entiendo Saga-sempai, * dudosa*

Saga: por respuesta los caballeros tenemos una gran velocidad por ello si entrenamos nuestros Sentidos podremos anular ataques, regresarlos al enemigo incluso que con un solo ataque podamos matarlo

 **Rías:** como es eso * sorprendida*

Saga: es en acostumbrar el sentido de la vista , tacto, eso ayuda a predecir los ataques para mí sol ver un ataque una vez ya no surtirá efecto dos veces así que ustedes* señalando a los gremory *van ha hacer el calentamiento y ustedes* señalando a sus pupilos del cosmos* con ustedes iniciare el entrenamiento pero será con ataques de Cosmos así que ardan el cosmos que tengan

En eso rías akeno y Kiba estaban calentando y viendo cómo era el entrenamiento de ese día

Saga: así que ataquen con todo lo que tengan

 **Inicio de la pelea**

Issei sin dudar que un segundo activo su bossted gear y se abalanzó contra su maestro tratando de darle un golpe pero definitivamente Saga los repelía muy fácilmente

Saga: issei debes aumentar tu velocidad y fuerza tus golpes son muy débiles

En eso koneko y Asia van sobre Saga tratando de golpear pero eso era fácil para el géminis

 **koneko** usaba sus mejores ataques con el Senjutsu pero no le hacían efecto a saga

 **Asia tratando** de tirarlo con patadas pero saga ponía sus manos antes que ella acertara un golpe

Issei sin en cambio usaba el cuerpo a cuerpo

 **Boost**

 **Boost**

 **Boost**

 **Boost**

 **Boost**

Se escucha decir del brazo de issei **aumentando** su fuerza y su Cosmos que dejo muy impresionados a los presentes

 **Boost**

 **Boost**

 **Limit Boost**

Issei: ( Draig es hora de hacerlo) * diciéndole al Dragón*

 **Draig: Hai Aibou**

En eso issei toma una pose ardiendo su cosmos ( la de Shiryu cuando va a lanzar su Dragón naciente)

Saga a verlo sonrió pero se acordó del punto débil de esa técnica ( ya saben cuál es JJ)

Issei se acerca con una velocidad sorprendente pero para Saga solo esperaba que desprotegiera su corazón

Issei al tratar de lanzar el dragón naciente saga desapareció de su vista y al instante estaba delante de él con su mano en frente de su pecho

Saga: de eso era de lo que estaba explicando

Issei: pero pero qué pasó * sorprendió*

 **Saga** : créeme Issei si era un enemigo hubiera atravesado tu pecho y tu corazón

Koneko : pero como sabe eso Saga-sensei

 **SAGA** : como se los había dichos para definir la victoria es ver los ataques del oponente , su punto débil y se el punto débil del dragón naciente

Issei: y cuál es eso Saga-sensei

 **Saga: cuándo tratas** de lanzar el dragón naciente desproteges tu pecho ese es el punto débil del dragón el corazón asique debes mejora tu velocidad

 **Hai respuesta de su estudiante**

(Mejor pasemos a noche me da flojera en ver los puntos débiles de los demás )

 **Ya en la noche**

Podemos ver a nuestro protagonista afuera caminando por la cascada pensando en su nueva vida y pensando si iba a ser feliz aquí sacando una sonrisa de parte de Saga

De lejos pudo ver a Rías en una roca leyendo un libro y viendo la luz de la luna

Saga: qué haces aquí gremory * caminando a donde esta rías*

Rías: oh Saga perdon solo quería salir un rato afuera y aparte necesitaba leer. Un poco

Saga: ok y que estás leyendo*con una mirada sería *

Rías: estoy leyendo acerca de la leyenda del fénix Riser es un tipo peligroso aparte el posee las características de un fénix

Saga: si dices de esa copia sera fácil de vencer

Rías : pero no sabes el es el heredero de la casa fénix con la inmortalidad de su lado por eso lo hace peligroso

Saga: como te lo dije gremory esa copia barata no los derrotará aparte ya tengo experiencia contra un fénix

Rias : como es eso * curiosa*

Saga: una vez en enfrente contra alguien un caballero muy especial

Ikki de fénix el es el verdadero fénix el ha ido al mismo infierno y ha salido de el cada vez que el muere renace de sus cenizas y más fuerte que antes y sus llamas arden igual a su Cosmos

Eso sorprendió a Rías el combatió a un fénix y sabía que el era poderoso. Que mas misterios tendría Saga y ella lo descubriría y deseaba que el géminis este a su lado incluye imaginaba a saga en una cama apunto de

Saga: en que estás pensando que no pones atención* seriamente*

Rías: nada nada * con una pequeña hemorragia nasal*

Saga: ok yo me iré a descansar * llendose del lugar *

Rías: ( que cosas tienes Saga haré todo lo que sea para que seas mi sirviente y estés a mi lado )* con una mirada un poco seductora y soñadora*

 **Algún rato después**

Los gremory estaban despiertos ya que no podían dormir al entrenar tanto así que no tenían sueño así que se ponen a platicar acerca de nuestro protagonista que diciendo de el estaba bien dormido hasta parecía muerto

Asia: Saga-san ha sido muy bueno conmigo el me ayuda en todo lo que necesito. El me ve como una hermana menor* sonrojándose* ( aunque quisiera que me vea más que a una hermana ) * roja y lo último lo dijo pensando *

Koneko: Saga-sempai me ha ayudado a controlar más mi poder y a no tener miedo a usarlo y si me salgo de control yo sé que él me ayudará * sonrojándose * ( y por eso será MIO) * pensado decidida y roja* ( yandere Loli)

Akeno: ara ara ustedes tienen un gran afecto Asia el verdad ( aunque quiero que se fije en mi kukukuu) * lo último pensando y poniendo una cara roja y sádica*

Rias : ( MALDICIÓN hay muchas rivales por el , pero aún así será de mi nobleza y sera MIOOOOOO JAJAJAJAJAJ) * riendo en su mente

Issei: ( lo maldigo Saga-sensei usted tendrá un harem y yo nada pero aún así usted no será el rey del harém yo pronto tendré el mío ) * llorando lágrimas de animé *

Y antes que sugieran discutiendo pudieron ver a saga durmiendo y las chicas se acercaron a el sonrojadas y con las manos en el corazón viendo al Caballero de géminis

En eso empieza a gemir un poco

Akeno: ara ara lo más seguro es que está soñando conmigo jujujujuju

Koneko: no el sueña conmigo

Asia : no Saga-san sueña conmigo

CONMIGO

NO CONMIGO

CONMIGO

QUIÉN TE QUERIA ERES UNA LOLIIIIIIIII

MLMALDITASSSSS

ÉL ES MIOOOOOO

NO MIOOOOOO

MIOOOOOOO

Kiba : cállense pueden despertar a saga y no se imaginan cuando se molesta * palideciendo a las mujeres *

Haiiiiii * respuesta*

Rias : pero al menos quiero ver con quién está soñando

Issei: no debemos hacer cosas que molestan a Saga-san koneko dí algo

Koneko: Issei-senpai debemos ver lo que sueña Saga-sempai * sería *

Issei: pero que dicen miren yo no me meto en nada * haciendo para atrás con Kiba *

Akeno: pufff ara ara la vista para nosotras

Rías : akeno hazlo

Akeno: Hai bucho

En eso activa un sello Mágico para meterse en los sueños de saga

( No saben lo que verán )

 **SUEÑO DE SAGA**

Vemos todo obscuro pero lograron tener un poco de vista a la obscuridad menos Asia

Alcanzaron a ver a saga agarrando su cabeza

Saga : no no lo haré * agarrando fuertemente su cabeza*

De ahí se pudo escuchar una voz tenebrosa

Inner Saga: hazlo saga Athena acaba de renacer matala

En eso los gremory y compañía se asustaron por saga y trataban de ir con el pero trataban de tocarlo pero recordaron que era un sueño

Inner Saga: matala matala ahora que ella es una bebé

Saga: no no NOOOO* mientras su cabello se empieza a volverse blanco*

Saga ( malo) : jajsjajajajajaja * riendo como un psicópata dando miedo * mataré a athena jajajajaj

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Los gremory y compañía estaban asustados por lo que vieron en eso Saga se levanta sudando y mirando a los gremory y los demás y viendo que estaban asustados

Saga : que pasa* sudorso * vieron algo malo

Recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza de parte de todos que dejo temeroso a Saga

Saga: saldré a tomar aire descansen * saliendo de la cueva *

Todos estaban dudoso y empezando dudar de Saga

Issei: ya empezamos a dudar de Saga-sensei

Asia: pero qué pasó ahí

Rías : no lo sé pero

Akeno : pero que * dudosa *

Rías : se que paso por una vida dura pero por eso * poniéndose sería y los demás lo miraban seriamos * aún así el sería mío * sacando su pecho con orgullo sacando una gota de animé a los demás *

Kiba * mirando a los demás * saben dónde está koneko * con decir eso vieron y no estaba la peliblanca *

 **Afuera de la cueva**

Saga estaba sentado en una roca pensando acerca de su pasado y el intento de asesinar

El quería olvidar esos días en los que era un maniático y de ahí Escucho una voz

Koneko:* saliendo entre las sombras * estás bien Saga-sempai * acercándose a Saga*

Saga: si éstoy bien koneko*mirando hacia arriba *

Koneko: no lo creo Sempai que le sucede *agarrando la mano de Saga *

Saga : es algo que no quiero platicar

Koneko : lo hará sempai yo tenía miedo de usar mi poder ya que puedo volverme loca usted me ayuda, vela por mi ,me , me vuelve las ganas de seguir peleando ( y quiero que algún día me ame) usted no ha hablado nada de su pasado usted hace todos para hacerme sentir bien ahora soy yo quien le debo ayudar senpai * acercándose a saga sonrojada*

Saga : no quiero recordar nada de eso koneko pero aún así lo diré antes cuando era un Caballero los caballeros dorados de géminis tiene una maldición de un cambio de actitud

Koneko : porque Saga-sempai

Saga: eso es la constelación de géminis un ser bueno

Koneko : como malo * interrumpiendo a Saga abrazando a Saga * no me importa lo que sea usted yo lo quiero como usted lo es y lo acepto ( porque lo amo) * diciendo lo último pensando *

Saga: tengo una nueva oportunidad una vida nueva pero aún así no olvidaré mi pasado

Koneko : el pasado es pasado sempai es ver a la futuro nuestro futuro * acercándose a saga *

Saga se veía raro a la accionante de koneko pero aún así antes de decir algo sintió una sed de matanza viniendo de la cueva al voltear vieron a las demás chicas mirando a muerte a koneko

Akeno : ara ara koneko se adelantó con Saga-kun aun así no me daré por vencida

Rías : aún no me rendiré tendré conmigo a saga

Asia : Saga-san usted es muy malo yo hubiera

Koneko : ( MALDICIÓN ) * empezando a arder su Cosmos * no puedo tener tiempo con SAGA no puedo ustedes morirán * llanzando con las demás que ellas se pusieron a correr *

Issei : Saga-sensei enseñarme a como tener su harém * llorando a mares de lágrima*

Saga: ni yo lo sé issei * con una gota de animé *

Después de un rato y a saga parando a koneko después evitando de su matarán a las chicas cruelmente

Saga : * mirando al cielo * Tengo una nueva oportunidad no la desperdiciarse pero aún así que pasara con los demás Caballero acaso los bronceados lograron acabar con Hades y rescatar a Athena

Rías : saga ya te sientes mejor

Saga : si gracias

Pero en eso koneko huele a alguien parecido a saga y se ponen en pose de pelea y saga lo siente y reconoce su cosmos

Koneko: quien eres maldito sal de ahí

Los demás se ponen a pelear pero saga les dice que se detengan

Saga : no peleen aún así junco lo derrotaran

Rias : quién es el saga

Voz desconocida : así que ahora estás aquí Saga * saliendo de entre las sombras una figura encapuchada *

Akeno : quien eres muestrate

Voz desconocida : lo haré * quitándose la capucha viendo una figura igual a la de saga

Issei: quien eres y por qué te pareces. A Saga-sensei * mostrando la boster gear *

Voz desconocida : ya estás entrenando a alguien Saga

Saga: cuanto tiempo no nos vemos Kanon

Kanon: si más de 13 años

Kiba : lo conoces

Kanon : por supuesto * dirigiéndose a Saga* igualmente cuanto tiempo no te veo hermano

Al decir eso están en shock estaban enfrente a el hermano de Saga

Rías : tu hermano * preocupada*

Saga: si igual yo hermano

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy deje en suspenso jejejejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy jaja me ha encantado que me manden buenas reviews me gusta que me den su apoyo en un rato escribo un one-shot aquí un Adelanto**

 **Sasuke: temporada de rubios**

 **Naruto; temporada de emos**

 **Sasuke : temporada de rubios**

 **Naruto : temporada de rubio**

 **Sasuke: temporada de emos fuego**

 ***Bangg***

 **Aquí dejo el ejemplo jejeje si lo conocen ya sabe que vendrá jjej**

 **Aquí DANTE SPARDA 200**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tu has sentido el poder del cosmos**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA Como le va en la vida pues yo bien jeje gracias por preguntar ( no preguntaron ) bueno les pido mil perdones por no hacer más capitulos ya que como saben soy de México y los problemas del terremoto aún no pasan así que no tuve clases pero en estos días estuve muy presionado por trabajos , tareas . Etc etc etc**

 **Bueno al tema le pido mil perdones por no subir capítulos y por un momento pensaba en subir más fics pero no ya que este para mí es un hobbie y más su apoyo que me han dado me levanto el ánimo y además no tengo nada que hacer entonces aquí su capítulo de hoy , y si tengo tiempo las actualizaciones serán más rápidas y acaso ya voy a empezar a trabajar en el fic de Ikki y. Su hermano en Re Zero jeje**

 **Emm y otra pregunta consierne en el fic de Issei de Sagitario y de Pegaso . Lo sigo , lo dejo o alguno de ustedes lo quiere "adoptar " en eso no hay problema je me manda un mensaje y me dan sus ideas y con mucho gusto doy mi fic o si quieren que lo continúe intentaré hacerlo pero las actualizaciones de esta historia serán más lentas ya que me enfocaré más en mis futuros proyectos pero si no ustedes pueden adoptar la historia y hace lo que quieran y si están interesados mándenme un mensaje con su idea y hay veremos jejeje**

 **Bueno esos serán los avisos de hoy**

 **Bueno**

 **Emmmm**

 **Les dejo el capítulo de hoy**

 **No poseo ni DxD ni Saint Seiya sólo a sus creadores**

 _ **Capitulo 9 El reencuentro entre hermanos**_

Saga : si es mi hermano

Todos estaban en shock y con muchas dudas ya que están viendo a alguien parecido a su sensei ,amor platónico (de parte de las chicas ) y casi un hermano mayor (Issei y Kiba)

Rias: es- es -tu her-mano *con cierta desconciertasion

Saga : si lo es * serio *

Kanon : apenas llegó aquí y me ven como un extraño*suspiró* Saga déjame decirte que me sorprendiste en el santuario no tenías pupilos pero aquí tienes bastantes más que Aldebaran de la vieja guerra santa (Lost canvas)

Saga : en eso te equivocas mis únicos pupilos son ellos dos *señalando a Issei y koneko*

Kanon : ya veo puedo sentir algo de cosmos dentro de ellos je no sabía que aquí uno podría manejar el cosmos *riendo de lado*

Rías : emm disculpe la molestia pero se podría sabe que hace aquí* mostrando algo sería *

Kanon : sería algo que no le incumbe señorita*serio y con un poco de disgusto*

Rías : me interesa ya que están por mi territorio y que me responda unas preguntas

Kanon : Pues yo no veo su nombre aquí y si me disculpa habro con Saga no con mocosas * un poco divertido*

( Huyyy eso sí dolio bueno seguimos)

Saga: no la sigas molestando Kanon

Kanon : bueno cambié de tema Saga quisiera hablar contigo en privado

Saga : ok iré *se voltea donde están Issei y koneko) ustedes vigilen aquí en un rato regreso

De ahí sigue a Kanon a un río que está un poco lejos de la cueva

Saga : ahora que ya estamos lejos de que me querías hablar Kanon * serio*

Kanon : primero que todo qué haces aquí y como llegaste a esta dimensión

Saga: *suspiró * bueno ( **de aquí le comienza a relarsr comobllego cuando conoció a Elohim , las gremory y todo lo demás que conocen me da flojera escribir )**

Kanon: eso me lo tenía pienso que eso me pasó a mí

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Pov Kanon**

Obscuridad es todo lo que puedo ver sin salvación ni redención en las tinieblas de la traición , la desesperación que uno siente en la muerte eso es un poco anormal y sin ninguna oportunidad pero al menos pude pelear en esta guerra contra Hades espero que Seiya y los demás Caballeros de bronce puedan salvar a athena

Athena perdóname por ser el causante de tu sufrimiento y si sería de mi tambien te lo pido por mi hermano que el te hizo daño * viendo a Athena en la vasija *

Seria mi fin

 **Fin Pov**

?: Así que eres su hermano el ser humano no aprecia la vida hasta que se le va muriendo

Kanon: quién eres muestrate

?: Tranquilo no soy tu enemigo

De ahí se mostraría ( ha dejemos esto que es Elohim me da hueva explicar ñeeee)

Elohim: Yo soy a la persona que muchos conocen como Dios

Kanon : * sorprendido* como eres tú Dios

Elohim: si cálmate Kanon ya se igual que tú hermano cuando me conoció

Kanon: mi hermano Saga donde lo viste

Elohim: si Kanon tu hermano está en mi mundo yo estoy muerto pero mí espíritu o como ustedes dicen el cosmos vaga por universos y como yo ví a tu hermano lo mandé aya y luego te ví a ti , ya se que tú hiciste muchas cosas malas en la vida pero aún así eres un humano

Kanon: entonces si mi hermano está en tu mundo porque estoy aquí

Elohim : Quiero que vayas y acompañes a tu hermano ugaul quebanel te doy la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo , de no cometer los mismos errores

Kanon : ok acepto

Elohim: de qué bueno te mandaré aya pero quiero que hagas algunas cosas por mi antes de que vayas con tu hermano

Kanon : como cuales serían * curioso*

Elohim: aya los conocerás bueno te deseo suerte en tu camino

En eso Kanon cae desmayado y se abre un portal (DxD)

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Kanon : es todo lo que te puedo decir por el momento

. Saga : ok con eso sería suficiente por el momento *suspiró*

Kanon : si Saga pero hay algo que no entiendo

Saga: y eso que sería

Kanon: de que tengas aprendices si aquí no sentía cosmos de los caballeros o algo parecido

Saga: pues eso también lo pensaba pero al final encontré a ellos y pude sentir cosmos débil pero lo podría sentir

Kanon: si y esa radiación cósmica se me hace conocido

Saga : estás en lo correcto ya que Issei su constelación guardiána es la del Dragón y koneko su constelación es la de Leo

Kanon : * poco sorprendido * mmm cosmos de un caballero de bronce y uno de oro interesante no sabía que lo podrían despertar pero que me dices esa pelirroja y sus acompañantes

Saga: *suspiró* ellos me lo pidieron para ganar un juego

Kanon: te has vuelto muy sentimental Saga eso es parte tuya

Saga : y tampoco has cambiado Kanon el mismo idiota con sed de gobernar pero en nuestra batalla en el santuario cambio tu visión verdad

Kanon: no me gusta admitirlo pero si bueno estaré contigo un tiempo

Saga : ok pero antes ya que eres mi hermano eres Kanon Kenway ante el mundo

Kanon: *confundido* Kenway que raro apellido pero me conformo

Saga: pero aún así tengo cuidado la pelirroja está buscando a que te unas a su nobleza ya muchos han visto nuestros poderes no alcanzarán hasta que descubran quienes somos realmente

Kanon: ni lo digas igual desde hace tiempo estoy en la mira de las facciones

Saga : ok ven conmigo dormirás y mañana veremos qué hacemos

Kanon: ok Saga te sigo * con un poco de sarcasmo*

De ahí ellos partieron a la cueva

 **Con los gremory**

Ellos están en la fogata discutiendo dos cosas

La primera es quien es realmente el hermano de Saga y sus intenciones

Y la otra las chicas se peleaban de quein dormirá con Saga ( acosadoras , abusadoras XD)

Rías : yo me dormiré con Saga

Akeno : no lo haré yo

Asia : no lo haré yo *sonrojada * ( Hinata región 4)

Koneko : lo haré yo el es mi maestro

Rias y Akeno : NO TE PREGUNTAMOS PENTAKO (pecho plano)

Koneko: rrrrrrrrr IGUAL YO VACAS LECHERAS

Asia : no discutan podemos arreglarlo * nerviosa"

Rías , Akeno y Koneko: CALLATEEEEEEEEEE

En eso se puede ver con los gemelos entran a la cueva

Saga : que estaba haciendo * serio"

Akeno: nada nada Saga-kun * nerviosa *

Rías : no nada

Kanon : si que ustedes son muy infantiles

En esos los chicos ( Issei y Kiba ) estaban en una esquina atrás de una piedra

Kiba : un momento más y ellas usaban sus poderes

Issei : lo sé casi íbamos a hacer nuestro bunquer de guerra

(*Pensamiento* No puede ser las chicas se pelean por Saga-sensei no es justo * con lágrimas de animé* "cascadas")

Saga : ya duermanse pasado mañana será el Rating Game mañana será de relajación

Haiiiiii * como respuesta*

En eso todos se acuestan , las chicas pensaban o soñaban una vida con saga y los chicos ser más fuertes a excepción de Issei ya que el pensaba en un harem y pechos (-_-)

Kanon se fue a acomodar a una roca

Kanon: (pensamiento* me recuerda a cabos unión) * dispuesto a descansar

Saga : ( pensamiento* aquí está Kanon pero me preguntó de los demás Caballeros de oro o Seiya los de bronce espero que hayan salvado a la tierra) * acomodándose para dormír*

 **Al día siguiente**

Un nuevo día , las flores están frescas , las pájaros cantando , el río andando ,

Ahora vamos a la cueva o lo que hay

Los gremory están arriba de la cascada en posición de loto emmm con lo vemos no es así los que estan son Issei , koneko y Asia

Ahora vamos con los gremory

Estan corriendo por su vida de los ataques de Saga

Saga : Corran Malditas SABANDIJAS

Los gremory como podemos ver están más cansados y lastimados y corriendo para salvar su pellejo

Akeno : esto es relajación

Saga: para mí es un día en el campo ahora corran *risa sádica*

Haaaaaa ( Run bitch Run)

 **Unas horas más tarde**

Los gremory están de la patada lastimados ahora vemos a koneko con un palito viendo si siguen vivos

Emm no hay nada

No respiran

De verdad están muertos

Ha no ya vemos que Kiba está respirando

Si estan vivos

Rías : ité ite me duele todo

Akeno : ara ara huggh este día fue difícil.

Kiba : seguimos vivos

Saga : eso es todo por hoy vayanse. Descansar

Eso sí debió de doler

Kanon: hahaha no has cambiado con tu actitud aún está ese Saga sádico

Saga ; no me lo recuerdes Kanon

 **En la noche**

Todos estaban dormidos Rías y Akeno con sueños húmedos ( +18) con. Saga ( no lo diré porque Yolo)

Saga estaban dormido y Kanon también pero ellos estaban o se veían tranquilos incluso ya nos e veía está desesperación cuando eran Caballeros

Un gran pesar y una gran carga se les había quitado

Entonces en este mundo nuevas apariencia , amor y Aventuras pasarán

 **A la mañana siguiente en el club de ocultismo**

El día ha llegado del destino de los gremory ahora vemos a los mencionados en un rincón sentados en una tipo sala

De ahí podemos ver a Sona entrando con su vicipresidenta Tsubaki

Sona : Rías este día yo seré la quien vea tu juego

Rías : si Sona gracias por tu apoyo

De ahí todo el cuarto es iluminado por un círculo mágico ( de la casa fénix) del mismo saliendo Riser .

Riser : Rías querida espero que allas entrenado en estos días ya que me será fácil vencer a estas cucarachas llamadas tus peones y te haré mía por toda la eternidad * riendo arrogantemente*

(No creen las personas que más odio son los arrogantes mmmmm -_-)

Voz : espero que tú no seas la escoria que tú mismo dices Riser

Riser : quien eres muestrate

Voz : ok * saliendo de entre las sombras siendo Saga*

Eso puso pálido a Riser aún no se olvida que le había quitado un sentido pero lo que le espanto las es que el mencionado alzará su mano apuntando a sus ojos

Saga: Riser una palabra mas y te quito la vista y los demás sentidos de una vez y verte morir

En eso Riser de milagro se calmó

De ahí se abre otro círculo mágico apareciendo Grayfia

Grayfia: Riser-sama no pelee antes del Rating Game y Saga-sama *.con un sonrojó muy pequeño * igual a usted en poco tiempo el juego iniciará aparte les quiero informar que este juego será transmitido por todo el Inframundo y que Saga-sama tendrá el derecho de participar en el mismo

Esto impresionó a todos los gremory ya tenían ganada la batalla y los fénix y más Riser estaban asustados , pero había algo que ni ustedes los lectores saben con esta desición

Saga:*pensamiento* ya se lo que tramas lucifer quieres que exponga mis poderes a todo el Inframundo y saber más de mis capacidades Maldito *

Me niego a participar * sorprendido a todos *

Rias : por qué no lo haces Saga * temerosa*

Saga : en primer lugar ya se la intención de tu hermano y segunda solo los entrene para que pudieran combatir pero jamás que yo peleará yo les había dicho que tendrían que librar sus propias batallas* serio*

Grayfia: entiendo su desicion bueno me retiró

 **Minutos después**

( Aquí debo mencionar que isse y Asia no pertenecen al clan gremory pero aún así participarán )

Fueron teletransportados a un lugar parecido a la escuela pero el cielo se veía morado

Grayfia: Buenas tardes me presentó soy Grayfia Lucifuge Reina de Sirchez-sama en este día le transmitiendo este juego entre el clan gremory y el clan fénix * 0por un círculo mágico tipo de megáfono* se les dará 30 min para idear estrategias y después de ese tiempo inicia

 **( Aquí rías dirá todo como en el animé )**

 **Mientras tanto en la zona VIP**

Nuestro Caballero fue citado ahí encontrándose con Sirchez y viendo un asiento a lado de el

Sirchez: Saga-san lo estaba esperando venga tome asiento * cortez mente*

Saga sin más remedio se sentó

Saga : bueno comenzado aquí sabemos algo que quieres que te diga *serio *

Sirchez : jeje eres muy listo Saga bueno Grayfia me dijo que entrenaste a mi hermana solo si la entrenaste en la habilidad del cosmos

Saga: no ya que mis únicos pupilos son Issei y koneko

Sirchez : bueno terminando quisiera hablar contigo y hacete algunas preguntas

Saga : suspirado* ya que

Grayfia : Bueno los 30 min han pasado ahora **COMIENZA**

 **BUENO hasta aquí dejo el cap y ya de mi resurección jeje ya que me he leído algunos fics y teorías en Youtube pero bueno**

 **Aquí seria todo jejeje lo dejé en suspenso bueno el siguiente capitulo me dedicaré antes de iniciar la historia en ver sus reviews asi que bueno**

 **Aquí Zarathos 1 se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tu has sentido el poder del cosmos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muy buenas a Todos , muy buenas a todas que tal estáis espero que estéis muy bien bienvenidos a un día más en mi fic la nueva vida de géminis jeje**

 **Antes de iniciar esto ya que me emocioné por qué les gustó mi regreso o como ustedes dicen mi resurrección bueno más o menos si**

 **Me encantaron sus reviews**

 **Ya casi estamos a 100 reviews por eso me alegro mucho el día y ya que no tengo tanta tarea a casi no tengo por eso aquí su historia**

 **Comentarios y opiniones válidas jejej**

 **Y más avisos**

 **Ya voy empezando en hacer el fic de Ikki y Shun en Re Zero**

 **Tengan paciencia**

 **La virtud es paciencia y la paciencia es virtud**

 **Bueno si más Dentro historia**

 _ **Capitulo 10 El Rating Game**_

Grayfia : Comiencen

En esos momentos que ella lo dijo los dos equipos salieron de sus bases para pelear aquí se decidirá el destino de los gremory

Mientras tanto en la sala VIP

En este lugar están Saga y Sirchez observando y con una Grayfia a lado de Sirchez mirando disimuladamente a Saga con acción de este sonrojando de mucho

Sirchez estaba analizando la pelea y ver las habilidades de Issei y koneko para ver si ocuparán el cosmos y hacer algo al respecto para sacarle más información a ellos o a Saga pero eso lo haría de lado de inmediato ya que eso sería una segura muerte con un intenso dolor en el camino pero estaba pensando en otras cosas

Hasta que al muy idiota se le ocurre pensar que si los gremory ganaban hablaría con sus padres y Rías para comprometer al caballero de géminis con la pelirroja y así si lo hicieran Saga diría todo y si se casa y tiene hijos con su hermana serían los Demonios mas poderosos de la historia del Inframundo ya que la magia y el cosmos sería una buena combinación así pensado en como convencer a Saga de aceptar desposar a Rías Gremory

Mientras con Saga solo se preocupaba por sus discípulos ( issei, Koneko y Asia) los demás ni un comino pero aún así aprovecharía este juego de niños para analizar las habilidades de los mencionados y ver si sus Entrenamientos del cosmos diera Resultados o esta vez casi matarlos en el entrenamiento

En el Raiting Gane Con issei y koneko

Ellos Iván caminando para ir al gimnasio para atrapar algunas piezas de Riser llegando al lugar solo esperaron algunos momento mientras era eso platicában

Koneko : Issei-sempai recuerda que Saga-sempai nos dio permiso de usar el cosmos si es necesario así que no hagas cosas tontas o pervertidas o las dos juntas

Issei: si si lo sé Saga – sensei nos amenazó que si lo hacíamos resultaremos muertos en la Entrenamiento * llorando*

Koneko:Hai * triste*

Estos dos ya se habrán amolado si la riegan pero bueno ellos se centraron en sus oídos para a escuchar si alguien vine y no fue su sorpresa en ver piezas de Riser entrando

(Nota : aquí ya no me acuerdo cómo se llaman sus piezas ok Asi que si se lo saben solo imaginen que lo puse ahí je además haré un gran cambio en las batallas para hacerlas más interesantes)

Chica 1: jeje qué tenemos aquí a dos piezas gremory será bueno destruirlos y complacer a Riser-sama

Chica 2 : si de una vez rindanse y no les haremos nada Nya *sacando una motosierra *

Chica 3: Igual como lo dijo mi hermana háganlo o sufrirán Nya* sacando otra motosierra*

Mientras eso lo decían nuestros amigos estaban discurriendo algo

Issei: * poco molestó* lo harás tu o yo rápido * encendiendo algo de Cosmos *

Koneko: no Issei-sempai yo lo haré guarda cosmo para lo que planeamos en cambio yo tengo más Cosmos Asi que puedo hacer la técnica muchas veces * encendiendo su cosmos *

Issei:haaa que aburrido bueno bueno hazlo tu * apagando su Cosmos *

Mientras tanto en la sala VIP

Sirchez estaba interesado en saber que hará koneko y preguntándose si sus futuros sobrinos podrían hacerlos * dándose ideas de los poderes de ellos * ( a veces estás loco sirchez aunque si digo algo no tendrás sobrinos )

Saga estaba viendo que hará koneko y si hará el ataque que le enseñó de Leo y más que podrá hacerlos más veces que el de issei , una ventaja injusta de tener el cosmos de un caballero dorado aunque si lo haría no sería tan rápido sólo a Match 2

(Nota : lo que saben que es Match eso dice que están viejos y si no retomen la pelea de Seiya y Aioria )

De vuelta a la pelea

Koneko estaba haciendo movimientos extraños pero aún así extendiendo su puño y de ahí salían varios rayos asombrando a las piezas de Riser y aún así recuerda cuando Saga de la enseñó

Flashback

Koneko estaba con saga en un entrenamiento normal y Saga estaba pensando tanque veía que sus pupilos ya tenían el cosmos suficiente para efectuar las técnicas de leo pero a menor escala que Aioria

Saga: koneko ven un momento * recibiendo un Hai de parte de koneko *

Koneko: que pasa Saga-sensei *

Saga: he estado pensando y ví que tienen cosmos suficiente para hacer la técnica de leo

Koneko: *sorprendida* encerio Saga-sempai es verdad

Saga : si issei y tu están avanzando rápido en su entrenamiento * serio pero orgulloso*

Koneko: Hai pero como lo aprenderé

Saga: sencillo solo concentra tu cosmo en tu puño y cuando lo hagas relájate un poco y luego arde tu Cosmos y di Plasma relámpago

Koneko hizo lo que dijo y cuando aumento su Cosmos pudo ver varios relámpagos saliendo su mano

Plasma Relámpago

Se pudieron ver relámpagos en todos lados a una velocidad difícil de ver para el ojo humano y así siguieron por 5 segundos hasta que cesaron

Koneko: * un poco agitada * lo hice Saga-sempai lo hice * feliz*

Saga : si lo hiciste koneko * con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo sonrojada a koneko * bueno Koneko ahora debes entrenar esa técnica

Koneko: Hai

Fin flashback

Koneko:* pensamiento* no defraudaré a Saga-sempai ahora que controlo mi poder debo de ser cuidadosa

Pieza 1: que es eso * un poco asustada*

Koneko : su perdición

PLASMA RELÁMPAGO

De ahí todos pudieron ver como las piezas de Riser están golpeabas a una velocidad sorprendente y así en menos de 4 segundos las piezas estaban descalificadas con quemaduras de 2 grado

(No aguantan nada -_+)

Sala VIP

Todos los demonios que veían la pelea estaban con la boca hasta el suelo porque con ver esa técnica nunca vista en el Inframundo y más que una torre de clase baja pueda hacerlo fácilmente pero después se acordaron de que Sirchez les había avisado de nuestro protagonista asi que pensaron en hablar can él y más los gremory ( los padres de Rías)

Mientras tanto en el club de lo oculto

Rías estaba muy preocupada ya que sintió un pequeño temblor y una gran liberación de energía nunca vista Pero lo sintió como cuando Saga usa la explosión de Galaxias dándole un pequeño sentimiento de miedo

Asía: así que Koneko-san lo hizo *calmadamente*

Rías : quee fue Koneko * sorprendida *

Asia: si una de las técnicas que le enseñó Saga-san

De vuelta a la pelea

Issei y koneko salían tranquilamente en eso miran arriba y vieron a Akeno volando arriba del gimnasio

Akeno iba a preparar un rayo para lanzarlo pero se dieron cuenta que Issei y koneko estaban afuera mirándola con cara de what

Akeno:* bajando * ara que hacen aquí deberían distraer al enemigo

Koneko: si es por el enemigo ya los derrotamos

Issei: si y ala vez son muy débiles *suspiró * sigamos adelante

Pero sintieron que Kiba estaba peleando en otra parte

Koneko : Kiba está peleando con 4 piezas

Issei : Hai yo iré a ayudarlo tu quédate con akeno * Saliendo a toda prisa *

Koneko : Akeno sigamos tenemos que llegar a ala base de ese yakitori

Akeno: pero Koneko Riser es muy fuerte no se de verdad que con el entrenamiento infernal de Saga* nervios * podamos vencerlo Rías es la uno que puede combatir

Koneko : no me importa Saga-sensei ha tenido que enfrenarse a enemigos mucho más poderosos que el yakitori hasta ni todos los Maou pueden con Saga-sensei incluso el ha combatido con un verdadero fénix * alejándose de akeno*

Sala VIP

Sirchez esta vez estaba sacado de onda y más con lo que dijo koneko asi que volteó a aver a saga y el mencionado suspiró recordando su pelea con los caballeros de bronce en las 12 casas contra Seiya e Ikki

Sirchez: Saga-san , lo que dice koneko es cierto

Saga : es cierto peor si quieres que te lo diga no lo haré *serio*

Sirchez: ok * pensamiento* Muy pronto Saga será casi mi hermano y por estar con Ria-tan jeje ya quiero que mis sobrinos me digas tío *

( Idiota)

De vuelta Con Issei y kiba

Issei estaba llegando con Kiba ya que el tenía algunas dificultades con las Caballeros de Riser

Issei: Kiba tienes problemas * burlón*

Kiba : no molestes tengo todo controlado

Issei : como lo veo nop

En eso una pieza estaba por atacar a issei pero reaccionó rápido deteniendo la espada de esta

Issei: sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir la plática de dos personas

Pieza 1 : no me importa tu eres el enemigo y vengare lo que hicieron con mis compañeras*furiosa*

Lo que dijo ella le restó importancia a Issei pero se pudo en defensiva ya que venían las demás piezas

Issei : Kiba aléjate yo me encargo de esto ve con rías ya que ellas ya debió de salir del club para ir a la base de Riser

Kiba : no lo haré es mi orgullo de un caballero pelear

Issei : * suspiró * te digo la verdad no eres un caballero

Eso dejo en shock a muchos ya que no entendían lo que decía

Kiba : que dijiste * un poco enojado*

Issei : lo que escuchaste no eres un caballero nobtinenes el orgullo ni el honor de uno

En eso kiba se molesta un poco

Kiba : pero que tontería dices

Issei yo soy el caballero de Rías

Gremory *sin dejar de ver al enemigo *

Issei : eso no es verdad Saga-sensei me lo ha explicado que un caballero tiene orgullo de lo que eso y nunca cambiará aunque pase un infierno siempre será leal a la persona que juró proteger y honor para pelear y si es posible bpara proteger las personas entregar la vida si es necesario

Eso sorprendio a todos ya que no sabían a que pueda tomar iva

 **Flashback**

Issei y koneko estaban entrenando sus nuevos poderes y Issei ya había aprendido el dragón naciente mientras se concentraban saga le llamo para algo

Saga: Issei , koneko como hemos visto ya han aprendido mas acerca del cosmos y ya van a dominar sus técnicas de si constelación guardiána peor antes de eso

Koneko: antes de que Senpai * confundída *

Saga : deben saber que estás técnicas que saben no se deben usar para el fin propio no para lastimar al inocente

Issei: si eso lo sabemos Saga

Saga : si y en parte ustedes deben saber qué un caballero tiene honor y orgullo

El orgullo de aceptar lo que eres sin importar tu pasado y vivir con ello y proteger con la vida a las personas que quieres ese es el deber de un caballero

Y honor de aceptar lo que viene y si es morir hacerlo protegiendo lo que amas y sin tener remordimientos

Eso son los caballeros de Athena

Koneko : senpai pero porque nos dices esto

Issei : si Saga-sensei

Saga : * con una pequeña sonrisa" porque cuando terminen su entrenamiento serán caballeros de Athena se los digo de una vez antes que pase el tiempo y no lo diga

Koneko: caballeros de Athena

Saga : si pero aún así deebn saber muchas cosas aún y me tienen que demostrar que son dignos de ese puesto que dicen es un reto para ustedes

Issei y koneko: Hai Saga-sensei

Saga : Ok a seguir entrenando * poniendo su cara sádica"

Una gota por la sien de los presentes

( Vamos a morir antes de ser caballeros )

 **Fin flashback**

Issei : eso es ser un caballero , no tienes ese honor , nonpretegs a rías cuando los había atacado Saga-sensei ni cuando llegó Riser

Orgullo de que veo que tienes irá , deseos de venganza en ti corazón y te rindes fácilmente así que como dijo Saga-sensei

Un caballero que se rinde no es un caballero

Y te yo Issei futuro Caballero del Dragón

Eso dejo muy dudoso a Kiba y las chicas ( piezas de Riser) de lo que dijo Issei

Issei : Asi que hazme caso y vete de aquí ve con tu jefa y protegela pero para mí no eres un caballero menos para el Sensei

Kiba sin más se fué

Después de que se fue Kiba Issei vio serio a las piezas de Riser b

Issei : bueno a pelear * poniendose en pose de pelea *

Pieza 3: no me hagas reír chico somos 4 vs 1 como ganaras

Issei : de eso no tengo problema* ardiendo su cosmos

Pero se puede ver que en su espalda se ve a un dragón formándose en un tatuaje

De ahí las piezas de Riser tuvieron miedo ya que vieron detrás de Issei un dragón furioso

De ahí se escucharon varias explosiones del otro lado

Issei : así que koneko también está peleando esto se pone interesante * lanzandose contra el enemigo

 **Momentos antes con Koneko y Akeno.**

Las dos mencionada estaban caminando y Akeno le quería preguntar acerca del Cosmos recibiendo un no de parte de la nekomata

Akeno : koneko ya sabemos que no queremos meternos contigo pero debemos saber que te enseña Saga-kun

Koneko: no lo diré es asunto mío ni aunque Rías me lo diga no lo haré 

En eso se pudo oír una explosión saliendo e ahí la tienes de Riser

Reina: Vaya aquí veo dos pieza se e Rías a la chica gato y A la sacerdotisa del rayo

Akeno : eso digo Reina explosiva

Ambas empezaron a elevarse para pelear pero en eso La reína de Riser ve que koneko está normal Asi que dice

Reina : que acaso no tienes miedo será mejor que corras antes de que te eliminé rápido

Koneko: no me importa y ajaber si das más pelea que las demás debiluchas

Eso enojó a la Reina , akeno queria interferir pero antes de que sucediera la mencionada lanzó un ataque Mágico Asia koneko pero ella hábilmente la había esquivado y sin recibir algún daño poniendo furiosa a la Reina de Riser que antes de que digiera algo sintió que no se podía mover

En eso se vieron salir truenos de la mano de koneko

 **Plasma Relámpago**

Se vieron Miles de Relámpagos golpeando a la reina de Riser muy rápidamente , cuando terminó ella cayó al suelo muy lastimada

Koneko: primera regla en el combate no te confíes en pleno combate

Eso dejo muy confundida a akeno su que vio que koneko saco Relámpagos de su puño Asi que esto la dejo muy fiera en. Si pero pudo ver atrás de ella a un león viendo a su presa provocándole un poco de miedo

Koneko: sigamos

 **Meintras tanto en la sala VIP**

Sirchez estaba más que sorprendido por lo que vio ya que eso era imposible de derrotar personas fuertes en segundos eso sería otra pregunta para su futuro cuñado (-_-)

Saga estaba orgulloso de que sus alumnos estén trabajando bien aunque sabe que algo anda mal y más con Riser Así que no bajará la guardia

 **En el rating Game**

Issei había derrotado. A las piezas de Riser así que el va llendo con Koneko

Después de unos minutos todo estaban reunidos pensando cómo le harán para ir por las demás piezass y por Riser

Koneko : como huelo hay un escudo protector alrededor de la base enemiga

Rías : no sé si con mi poder llege a derribarla

Koneko : Rías -senpai no lo hará Usteded Issei puedes hacer los honores

Issei : Hai je ya quiera usarlo Draig *apareciendo el guantelete* Estás listo amigo

Draig: **Hai Aibou aumenta tu poder**

Issei :Hai haaaaaa * se podría ver el cosmos de Issei saliendo a frote aumentando mas y mas

 **Boost**

 **Boost**

 **Boost**

 **Boost**

 **Boost**

 **Bosst**

 **En la sala VIP**

Saga estaba poco impresionada ya que issei hara la técnica de dragón peor en eso ve que Sirchez estaba amolado con Issei y koneko sabrá que le hará lagunas preguntas al finalizar así que piensa en lo que dirá

 **En el Game**

Issei están haciendo movimientos raros Perl en eso todos osea todos los presentes y los espectadores veían a un dragón saliendo de su espalda

 **Dragón Naciente**

Gritando Issei se pudo ver Saliendo de su puño un gran dragón sorprendiendo a todos y se Dirigió al escudo cuando todo con el se producio una gran explosion rodeando todo el bosque al disiparce muchas cosas estaban destruidas incluso en el proceso se habían eliminado otras 4 piezas coloque da Riser y un obispo del mencionado

Se puede ver a Riser salir de un cráter todo lastimado en eso se empieza a cirsr pero estaba lastimado y enojado

Riser : quien fue el imbécil que lo hizo

En eso ve a Issei

ISSEi :fui yo ahora ven a pelear Maldito yakitori

Riser en ese momento va contra Issei de llegar a el recibe una patada de koneko mandándolo a besar el suelo al Levantarse el ve enojado a koneko

Riser : maldita mocosa me las pagaras

En eso ve que koneko se llena de Relámpagos

Koneko: haré esto Issei ahora encargate de salte el golpe de gracia

 **Plasma Relámpago**

 **Dragón Naciente**

Dos ataques eran mandandos a Riser chocando provocando una gran explosion

Al ver tras el humo a un Riser en el suelo ya iban a dar la victoria a

Los gremory no en eso Riser se levanta regenerandose pero en eso ven que sus llamas arden intensamente

Riser : MALDICIÓN malditos si no fuera por esto de verdad habría perdido

 **Sala VIP**

Saga : eso eso * sacado de onda *

Sirchez: una técnica propia de los fénix aumentando su poder varias veces pero eso está prohibido en el rating Game ya que esas llamas pueden quemar a quien sea

Saga : que y porque no haces algo

Sirchez: no puedo la batalla debe de seguir

Saga: y no te importa ver qué ti hermana puede salir lastimada

Sirchez: si pero si interfiero sería considerado trampa

Eso enojó bastante a Saga

 **En el juego**

Riser : ahora vean las llamas de un verdadero fénix el verdadero poder ahora ustedes perderan y rías sera mía

Aventado una bola de fuego a los gremory que al chocar les hiciera daño el contacto con las llamas

Issei : koneko vete de aquí llévate a los demás lo distraere un poco en lo que iseas un plan ahora

Koneko: pero

Issei : ahora * interrumpiendola *

Koneko: hai

En eso koneko se va llevándose a lado gremory como puede

Issei antes de ver algo más es atacado por Riser

Riser : Maldito los demás se fueron pero tú no te salvas *agarrando del cuello a Issei*

Issei: je no me importa lo que tú digas

En eso siente un golpe en su estómago de parte de Riser

Riser : Maldito

Issei: jeje eso no es nada duelen más los golpes de Saga-sensei*sin mostrar dolor*

Riser: por que no te mueres de una vez

Issei: por que aún debo de pelear para no fallarle a Saga-sensei aún debo levantarme * aumentando su cosmos* no dejaré que ganes eres un sinvergüenza nadamás haces esto para satisfacer lo tuyo

Riser : Yo soy Riser Fénix un demonio de clase alta heredero de la casa fénix y tu un simple Humano insignificante

Issei: si lo sé soy un humano pero una vez mi sensei me dijo que si los humanos no nos rendimos , peleamos por lo que queremos proteger , y nunca echarse atrás y seguir levantándonos

YA QUE SER UN HUMANO PARA MI ES UN ORGULLO

SI HACEMOS ESO

PODEMOS SUPERAR HASTA LOS MISMOS DIOSES

Y PROTÉGETE LO MIO AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA

En eso todos estaban estupefactos y más por lo que Issei iba a hacer

 **Dragón Naciente**

Lanzando la técnica dándole a Riser hubo una explosion saliendo el fénix de ahí pero síntesis de llegar al suelo es recibo por un combo de golpes de Issei

Cada golpe rompía cada parte de él

Así pasaron un par de minutos hasta que issei estaba cansado y ya no podía más había usado la energía que le quedaba así desapareciendo si aura de cosmos

Cayendo de atrás pensando que había ganado

De ahí sale Riser todo enojado

Riser: Maldito pagaras por eso ahora se acabó tus energías ahora muere

Aventado sus llamas hacia Issei que le dio entero pero en vez de hacer una cortina de humo Issei se estaba quemando con las llamas

Issei: aaahhjjjajaj * gritos de dolor*

 **Sala VIP**

Sirchez pensaba en detener el juego pero pensaba que debería seguir hasta que uno de los reyes se rindiera

Grayfia miraba con tristeza y con un poco se admiración a Issei y un pequeño sonrojó por pensar en Saga

Pero hablando de el

Los dos se dieron vuelta y vieron que no estaba ahí

 **En el Rating Game**

Issei estaba por desmayarse del dolor ya que no tenía energías y no podría activar su cosmos

Riser estaba riendo

Riser : ahora que harás No tiene a nadie y ahora morirás

En eso antes que Riser dijera algo más se empezaron a escuchar paso desde el fuego y viendo a una figura detrás de ella

(Lamento decepcionarlos pero no es Ikki)

Y de ahí se empezó ver a Saga en medio del fuego con una especie de armadura dorada

Saga: ni tú tampoco tienes a alguien que te protega de mi ira

 **Otra dimensión**

De ahí las llama se extingue rin muy fácilmente

Riser : pe-e-ro como deberías quemarte

Saga: creeme he atravezado fuegos mucho más ardientes *enojado*

De ahí levantó su mano en contra de Riser que salieron 5 luces y se fueron contra la boca , ojos , oídos ,manos , y nariz

En eso los ojos de Riser quedaron en blanco

Riser: no puedo ver , no puedo ver

El trataba de usar su llamas pero no podía si una mísera pisca de fuego

( Todos ya sabemos nel porque je)

 **Explosion de Galaxias**

Repentinamente a velocidad luz estaba golpeando a Riser

Se estaba haciendo una masacre

 **Sala VIP**

Sirchez , Grayfia y los espectadores estaban cagandose de miedo al ver a Saga y más sentir su poder que se sentiría en todas las facciones que los mismos dioses empezarán a tener miedo

Sirchez Incluso estaba empezando a tener pi su vida que que suponía verdad que el siendo un demonio poderoso comparado con Saga sería que una hormiga intentara golpear a un tanque osea que el está perdido un mero insecto

 **Rating Game**

Estaba golpeando a Riser sin misericordia incluso algunos pensarían que estuviera muerto

 **Con los gremory**

Los estudiantes de Saga estaba. Tristes ya que no han visto a su maestro así buscando sangre

Koneko:* corriendo ajvaia Saga * no lo haga sempai

Rías: no vayas koneko

Koneko: no me importa * corriendo*

En otro lugar estaba saga apunto de arrancarle la vida a Riser pero algo l detuvo y miro Asia atrás y vio a koneko abrazándolo fuertemente

Koneko: Snif haga sempai no es así Snif por favor snif * llorando *

Saga al verla se que do estupefacto al verse de nuevo recordando lo que le hizo a Seiya asi que el arrepentido baja la mirada

Saga : lo siento koneko issei lo siento

Desactivando su poder libera a Riser y le devuelve sus sentidos

En eso koneko y Saga van por Issei lo levantan

 **Saga ha ganado el rating Game ahora la casa Gremory a ganado**

 **En la sala VIP**

Ellos tuvieron la sorpresa de su vida al ver poder y una masacre en proporciones épicas la mera verdad

Rías : Saga estás bien

Akeno : Saga-kun

Saga : quiero estar sólo con mis pupilos *interrumpiendolas y alejándose *

Sirchez estaba pensando en saga y lo que demostró pero lo que los demás no veían es que traía su armadura de géminis

Sirchez: ( verdaderamente quien eres tú Saga )*alejándose para buscar información *

Con el plan de interrogantes a saga sera en otro día

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo npor hoy espero que les aya gustado como ami escribir**

 **Je bueno ya voy a hacer el fic de ikki y Shun en Re Zero**

 **La virtud es paciencia**

 **La paciencia es virtud**

 **Aquí Zarathos 1 se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tu has sentido el poder del cosmos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaaaa**

 **Muy buenas a todos muy buenas a todas que tal estáis espero que estéis muy bien bienvenidos a un día más en mi fic la nueva vida de Géminis**

 **Je como vieron hace un esto saque el primer capítulo de Kilo y Shun en Re zero**

 **Ya me lo habían pedido hace un tiempo y Ya que tenía tiempo pues lo hice por ustedes**

 **Bueno una cosa**

 **Haber si en estas vacaciones me da tiempo para sacarles más capítulos y comenzar bien la nueva historia**

 **Pues cuando ya tengan más o menos desarrollada la historia sacar la otra historia que m han pedido**

 **Caballeros en una escuela de IS**

 **Si la de ichika la. Reencarnación de Shura de Capricornio y como dije su acompañante será**

 **Manigoldo de Cáncer**

 **Je yo y mis ideas jejeje**

 **Les doy gracias por todo su apoyo a estas historias y Ya vamos en crecimiento**

 **Jeje y Ya vamos a iniciar al arco de las espaldas excalibur y la futura tortura de Kokabiel por Saga y Kanon**

 **Bueno sin más**

 **Dentro historia**

 _Capítulo 11 Preguntas Sin respuestas y más curiosidad_

 **1 hora después del Raiting Game**

 **Residencia Kenway**

Nos enfocamos especialmente en Saga y sus pupilos

Issei : Saga-Sensei está bien * preocupado por su amigo y maestro *

Koneko :Saga-senpai por favor no nos preocupe díganos que Le pasa

Saga : nada koneko nada *sentado *

Koneko : nos damos cuenta que está mal *triste * es por su maldición por ser caballero de Géminis verdad

Saga : si * respondiendo tristemente *

Issei : pero no se ponga así Sensei *siendo interrumpido por Saga *

Saga : por está maldición he hecho cosas macabras, crueles sin perdón

Koneko : como intentar matar a Athena*mirandolo *

Saga : como lo supiste koneko

Koneko : mientras dormías en la cueva akeno hizo un hechizo para ver tus sueños y lo vimos cuando tomabas tu lado Malo que. Mostraste con el yakitori

Issei : es cierto Saga-Sensei

En eso entra Asia al cuarto y al ver a Saga si fue a abrazarlo sacándole celos de parte de koneko

(Maldito Saga con suerte)

Asia : no se preocupe Saga-San nosotros estámos con usted y yo no lo dejaré

En eso koneko hace un movimiento rápido y abraza a Saga del otro brazo

Koneko : y más yo Sensei *con un sonrojo pero eso cambia al ver a Asia y la mencionada a koneko y seguramente issei juraría ver rayos chocando entre ellas *

Saga :gracias Asia Issei Koneko pero para mi es difícil olvidar mi acciones

En Eso las dos chicas bajan la cara triste y con el pensamiento que su maestro y inertes amoroso sufrió mucho más que ellas

Asia : pues nosotros estámos con usted no li dejaremos *con unas lagrimas*

Koneko :ni yo

Issei : usted me ayuda a ser fuerte y dejar de ser un pervertido (aunque no del todo) Pero aun Así estamos con usted

( Maldito Saga-Sensei se pelean por usted y usted ni cuenta se da lo envidio) * pensando *

Saga :ok gracias por todo* pero mostrando su cara sádica * pero desde la siguiente semana será más duro su entrenamiento deben mejorar mas y los castigare por meterse en cosas que no les importa *poniendo en blanco a los presentes *

(Vamos a morir)

Ese era el pensamiento de ellos en ese momento

 **Al dia siguiente**

En el camino a la academia iban koneko Asia y Issei con saga

Pero ahora vemos que había alguien más con ellos

Será

Si lo es

Si hermano gemelo Kanon

En la noche volvió a hablar con elohim y me dijo que desde hace tiempo había inscrito a la academia a su hermano y con Saga un poco molesto por que el no le dijo mi madres pero bueno

Al llegar a la entrada las admiradoras de Saga lo esperaban como siempre peor al verlo se sorprendieron al ver a alguien idéntico que el a su lado y en eso se pellizcaron par sver si no soñaban con dos Saga pero par a su suerte no es así que ellas se aventaron a ver quien era con preguntas como

¿Quién eres?

¿Por qué te pareces a Saga-kun?

¿Tienes novia?

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa *de parte de todas ellas *

Kanon:es es lo que sufres cada dia Saga

Saga : si *serio* pero apurate que te tienes que presentar a la clase

 **En la clase**

Buenos días a todos me presento mi nombre es Kanon Kenway hermano gemelo de Saga Kenway espero que no me molesten *seriamente *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa otro guapo

Si es igual a Saga

Si no podemos con saga intentemos con el

Si está sabroso

Es muy serio me gusta

Se mi novio

Casate conmigo

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kanon: (me lleva)*Pensando

En Eso el ve a las chicas Gremory lado a lado con saga

Kanon. : (al menos no estaré sólo en esto)

 **Después de clases y huir de las Admiradoras**

Kanon: haaaaaaa prefiero enfrentarme a todos los jueces del inframundo que estar con esas locas * sarcástico*

Saga : y eso que es el primer dia te irás acostumbrando

Caminando a la residencia Kenway mientras hablaban de triviales y haciéndole bullyng a Kanon por lo que pasó

Al llegar lo primero que vieron al entrar mames a una Rías Gremory en la sala acostada y a lado de ella están unas maletas

Saga : que haces aquí Rías *serio *

Rías: Saga que bueno que llegaste por orden de mi oni-sama me vendré a vivir contigo ahora podremos dormir juntos no lo crees **con un tono lujurioso *

Saga: Ajá y luego

Rías. : al vencer a Riser y demostrar tu valor por mi estaré contigo ahora vamos a tu cuarto a darte tu recompensa * con cara pervertida *

Saga: ok

 **5 segundos después**

Vemos a una Rías Gremory salir de la casa a patadas por Saga y lanzando sus maletas

Rías: pero que *siendo interrumpid por Saga *

Saga : no quiero a nadie más que mis amigos aquí. Segunda no haré lo que quiera tu hermano

Tercera No me importa si derrote a esa copia barata

Cuarto y último No me importa tus tontas recompensas

Buenas Noches *cerrándole la puerta a Rías *

Saga : a eso llamo tener el control *serio ahora a preparar para comer algo *

Haiii *como respuesta de issei koneko Kanon y Asia*

 **Mientras tanto En el inframundo**

Podemos ver a un Sirchez pensando y reflexionando sobre los que pasó ayer .

Sobre los poderes de Isidro y Koneko

El cosmos

A saga

Y por último esa armadura dorada que traía puesta

Sirchez: llegaré a fondo de esto y veré quien eres Saga

En eso entran los oadre De Rías

Zeoticus: Sirchez hemos venido que quieres

Venelana: si hijo porque nos llamaste

Sirchez: padre, madre les tengo que hablar sobre ese chico que venció a Riser

Zeoticus: te escuchamos

En eso les empezó a explicar a cerca de Saga su posible origen, acerca del cosmos y esa armadura

Venelana: ya veo hay humanos con ese poder que superan a un demonio de clase alta *siendo interrumpida por su hijo *

Sirchez : no madre más poderoso que un Maou incluso Diría que me supera

Zeoticus :pero que *sorprendido *

En eso le explicó sobre sus accidentes y los golpe a que recibía del caballero de Géminis y que lo dejo paralizado con un solo golpe y sus amenazas

Venelana :Pero como incluso el tiene el poder de destruir todo el inframundo no las tres facciones el sólo

Sirchez: si madre por eso quiero que mi hermana se case con el ya que puede ser que el cosmos sea algo hereditario

Zeoticus: cierto y con eso nuestros nietos serán los más poderosos

Sirchez:por eso quiero emparejarla con Saga

Venelana: ok lo aceptamos pero tambien quiero ver todo su poder

Sirchez: si madre por eso le dije a Ria-tan que se mudara con Saga *sacando un hechizo tipo televisión para ver *

Que habrá pasado viendo como Saga saca a Rías y diciéndole eso .

Al terminar Sircehz estaba asustado al ver eso ya que pueda ser el próximo acabar como Riser que ahora está en un hospital recuperándose y teniendo miedo a alguien que diga la palabra Saga .

Venelana: creo que mi hija se debe esforzarse más que eso *seria*

Sirchez: lo se madre

De ahí empezaron a idear planes para juntar a Saga con Rías

Algunas estaban muy locas y sin sentido

De verdad a uno no se le entiende

La mera verdad

Hasta llegar a la decisión

(( aún no les digo)

Y lo harán ahora Sirchez espera hablar con Saga su futuro hermano y padre de sus sobrinos

Sirchez: Bueno aquí termina esto padre madre gracias por venir

Venelana: si hijo nos vemos

En eso ellos se van

Sirchez: ahora debo investigar más sobre esa armadura

En eso estaba otro lugar a una Grayfia llegando a su cuarto seriamente al cerrar la puerta y poner hechizos anti-ruido

Grayfia: kyaaaaaaaaa Saga-sama * sacando una almohada a tamaño real sobre nuestro protagonista con una foto de el *

Ameme beseme hágame suya *besando la almohada *

De ahí de un cajón saca de hay varió dibujos chibis de ella y Saga casándose y con una familia

Señora Kenway

Grayfia Kenway

Familia Kenway

Y sobre otras cosas más

En Eso activa un voroon secreto revelando un lugar secreto sobre Saga

Sus lugares favoritos

Comida

Horas

Gustos

Y muchas fotos de el en todas partes

Y algunas sobre ella con saga (cortar y pegar )

Y un altar a saga

( Esta p**** Esta loca )

 **Emmm mejor para no provocar traumas cambiemos de pagina ok vale**

 **Gracias**

 **Con Rías**

Rías: porque saga no me acepta porque por que waaaaaaaa * haciendo un berrinche *

Pero aún así no me rendire peleare por su amor

No hoy no mañana pero algún dia estarmos juntos

Jajajajaja jajaja y por eso eres mío y sólo mio wahahahahahahah*riendo como loca *cof cof * tosiendo *

Bueno a idear una nuva estrategia

Mientras eso pasaba rosad las interesada por saga estaban pensando en una sola cosa

"Saga será mio"

(ESTÁN LOCAAAAASSSSSS)

Se vendrán tiempo difíciles a Saga y su harén en construcción

Maldito con suerte

Pero veo que está rodeado de yanderes y se me pasa

 **Bueno aquí es todo pkr hoy**

 **Je se me ocurrió hace esto y bueno**

 **Tengo tiempo libre y bueno hice este en sólo 3 horas**

 **Créanme se me iba cada rato la inspiración**

 **Jajajaja**

 **Bueno comenzará otro arco jajaja**

 **A ver más mujer es**

 **Más traseros pateados**

 **Y más sufrimiento a los aprendices a caballero jajajaja**

 **Bueno aquí Zarathos 1**

 **Se despide**

 **Adiós**

 **Gracias totales**

 **Y tú tu has sentido el poder del cosmos**

e


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaa**

 **Muy buenas a todos muy buenas a todas que tal estáis espero que estés muy bien Bienvenidos una vez más a mi historia**

 **La nueva vida de Géminis jeje**

 **Bueno antes de iniciar debo decirles que me he quedado muy impresionado acerca de su gran apoyo en mi Fic Ikki y Shun en Re zero jeje**

 **Pero bueno mientras se desarrolla la historia**

 **Jeje otra cosa como lo mencioné tengo otra historia en wattpad entre naruto y un Oc mío**

 **Engel Time no Uzumaki**

 **Para que vayan y la lean jeje**

 **Bueno otra cosa**

 **Tengo Amino la app del anime**

 **Los que la tengan yo ando en Roleplay y tengo planeado hacer un chat en el que ustedes me conocen yo los conozco me dan ideas**

 **ROLEAAMOS**

 **Me mientan la madre**

 **Si lo común jeje**

 **Si es así en el Fic abandonado de Issei de Pegaso y Sagitario pondré la hora en la que saldrá el rol jeje**

 **O si no mmmmmmm**

 **Pues bueno será de otra manera**

 **Bueno sin más**

 **Dentro Fic**

 _ **Capítulo 12 Las espadas "sagradas "**_

Nos encontramos en un nuevo dia para la cuidad de kuoh la gente normal y con cuidado a su escuela o a si trabajo

De ahí nos dirigimos a la residencia Kenway

 **Residencia Kenway**

Vemos a un Saga despertándose empezando a despertarse ya que ayer se la paso hablando con Kanon sobre lo que pasará a futuro y recordando su tiempo de caballero

Pero al empezar a abrir las ojos siente Algo suave ,algo parecido a la piel humana pero son dos cosas y para el eran grandes así que se trató de subir la cabeza y si

Al ver quien era una chica

Más a decir Rías Gremory que estaba abrazándolo como a un peluche entre sus pechos de gran tamaño un con un sonrojo

Al pensar escucho que estaba hablando entre sueños s

Rias: Saga-kun por favor se gentil es mi primera vez *lo decía muy sonrojada*

Saga : * sin más se le ocurrió despertarla de su sueño * Gremory que haces aquí

Rias: * ya despierta y vio a saga *bueno ya que ayer tuvimos un problema y me echaste mi casa está en fumigación así que me decidí venir contigo mientras dormías me acosté a tu lado *mintiendo *

Saga : ajá pero por que estas desnuda *serio*

Rías: ha es por que yo duermo así desnuda y ahora que estamos solos podemos aprovechar y conocernos mejor * poniéndose encima de Saga *

Saga : ok Gremory *dándole esperanzas a Rías *

 **Cinco Segundos después**

Vemos a una Rías salir de la casa a puras patadas de la casa de Saga (otra vez y está esta vez está desnuda )

Saga : ya te lo he dicho Gremory no me gustan que entren a mi casa sin mi permiso Nobel de mi hermano

De ahí se puede ver a Kanon llegando con unas bolsas de mandado

Asia: Rias-san are * curiosa *

Kanon: Gremory de nuevo trataste de estar aquí verdad * serio*

Rias: hay solo quería estar a lado de Saga-kun *con un puchero *

Kanon : oye ahora que le veo por que qué andas desnuda **con una sonrisa *

Rías: *se da cuenta de lo que está *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *cubriéndose*

Saga ; buenos ese no es mi problema

Kanon: Saga al menos deja que se cambie

Saga: *suspiró *ok bueno Gremory entra pero para la próxima te dejo afuera *serio *

Rias: hai

Después de que todos de cambiarán Para ir a la Academia y después de desayunar por parte de Asia con la ayuda de Rías Para hacerle saber que ella sabe cocinar y sería una buena "esposa" para el

(Si te creo pero mi metralleta no bang)

En el camino Rías quiso hablar un poco con Saga pero no tuvo éxito en esa misión así que se resignó y sigo caminado

De ahí se topan con Issei y koneko

Issei: Ha sensei por acá *levantando la mano*

Koneko: Saga-sempai *con un pequeño sonrojo*

Saga : Issei, koneko que tal

En eso una pequeña prática surgió y ellos bien feliz es de la vida mientras que Rias va como el perro

Saga : bueno ya llegamos Kanon

Kanon: si *entrando por las puertas *

En eso en menos de un segundo pudieron ver que todas áticas de los gemelos estaban rodeandolos

Saga-kun Hola

Saga-kun por favor vaya a una cita conmigo

Saga-kun sea mi novio

Yo se planchar lavar ,cocinar sería una buena Esposa para usted

Kanon-kun quiero un hijo contigo

Hazme un hijo

Te amo Kanon-kun

Le muestro lo que sea

Por favor tome mi virginidad Kanon-sama

También. A mi Saga-kun

En eso los gemelos se van de ahí

De ahí se ganaron su apodo

 **Los Reyes Gemelos de kuoh**

Duro para los hermanos hay que sentir pena por ellos

Después del horario de clases se ven a una Saga y Kanon llendo a su casa con Asia que ella vivía con ellos

De ahí otra platica hasta que llegaron dejaron sus cosas y se fueron a las montañas a entrenar a issei y koneko

En el entrenamiento vemos a Issei, koneko y Asia haciendo un entrenamiento de flexiones En un acantilado con un palo haciéndo tipo abdominales

(Técnicamente es el entrenamiento de Seiya en el anime)

Saga : hagan otras cien y terminamos por hoy

Hai*como repuesta de ellos*

Para ellos ya no era tan pesado el entrenamiento

Después de eso Saga le pido a Asia venir con el acompañado de todos

Saga: Asia ya que has entrenado bastante veo que puedes despertar algo de cosmos puedes hacerlo para ver tu constelación guardiána

Asia: hai Saga-San *cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para hacer fluir su cosmos *

En eso se pudo ver una aura de cosmos rosado de ahí miraron al cielo y pido pudo ver que una constelación

Saga: Andrómeda *sorprendido *

Kanon: así que si constelación es igual al de ese chico

Saga : ya lo veo

Asia: are que serja *abriendo Los ojos y desapareciendo su cosmos *

Saga: tu constelación guardiána es Andrómeda

La mujer encadenada

Asia : are así que soy Andrómeda

Kanon:si igual tienes el cosmos de Shun

Asia: Shun?*confundida *

Kanon: el actual caballero de Andrómeda que se sepa donde estén

 **Mientras tanto en la dimension de Re zero**

Shun: achuuuu *estornudando *

Ikki: Shun que pasa

Shun: nada hermano ahora tenemos que comprar comida para la mansión Roswall

Ikki : sin lo que sea

Shun : a lo mejor pienso que alguien me abra dicho algo de mi

Ikki : eso no es cierto* serio* hay Shun

Shun : He lo siento hermano

Ikki: lo Que sea *caminando *

Shun : hay que apurarnos

Emilia: hay chicos * llendo con ellos*

Shun : Emilia *con una sonrisa *

 **De vuelta al mundo DxD**

Saga: si ese chico * mirando arriba *

Asia : ok Saga-San

Kanon: Asia Andrómeda de nuestro mundo es el chico con el mejor corazón que he conocido

El de todos los caballeros tiene sentimientos

Saga: pero el siempre anda con sus amigos y más con su hermano Ikki de Fénix

Issei: lo sabemos

Koneko: hai* sintiendo pena por ikki y su pasado que haría ver su pasado con el de los demás como un simple juego de niños *

(Si valoren que no tuvieron esa infancia dura como la de ikki por eso no me cae bien akeno pero el se entenderá en unos capítulos más jejejek)

Koneko: así igual como con aioria* sintiendo igual por aioria y perdonar a du hermana kuroka*

 **En otra dimensión?**

Aioria: achuuuuuuuuu * estornudando

Mu: pero que pasa Aioria

Aioria: nada malo pero siento que una loli me menciono

Mu: pero que ocurrencias tienes Aioria

Aioria: lo se pero ahora a soportar a esa mimada

¿?: vengan acá sucios perros

Mu: a quienes les dices perros loli pelirrosa

¿?: nada *asustada *

Dejalos Louise

Louise: ok

 **Regresando al mundo DxD**

Issei: lo se como el de Shiryu *pensando en entrenar de más *

 **Mientras tanto en los cinco picos de rozan**

Shiryu: achiuuuuiiiiuuuu* estornudando *

Shunrei: pero que pasa

Shiryu: no nada

Ok

 **DxD**

Asia : hai

Issei: oigan ya ese tal Camus verdad *con duda

 **En otra dimensión?**

Camus: achuuuuuu *estornudando *

Milo: que pasa

Camus : no es nada sólo un leve resfriado

Milo : ok pero ahora debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde

¿?: Camus-kun *arrojándose a el *

Itadakimasu *mordiendo su cuello*

Camus: déjame Moka

Moka : no

Milo : jakakakaka

Camus : cállate Milo* con furia

¿?: Milo Moka Desu

 **DxD**

Asia: ya veo

Issei:lo sé no se que osas con los demás .caballeros dorados

Koneko: otro no era Shiira

Issei: no es Shura

 **En otra dimensión?**

Ichika: ha que largo día *con cara sería *

Tengo que soportar a esas locas

Manigoldo : jajaja ti harem en proceso en mis días el cid eras mas amargado que tu

Ichika: lo se pero no pienso dejamerme por esas chicas y mi hermana mayor haaa

Manigoldo: jajajaja pues vamos a seguir con la vida

Y tu harem

Ichika: Manigoldooooo *furioso *

 **DxD**

Asia: Pero bueno

Saga:oye issei estas bien con tu entrenamiento

Issei : hai como lo dice de Dohko aprendo y mejoró mis técnicas jeje

 **En otra dimensión?**

Dohko: achuuuuuu*estornudando *

Shion: que pasa Dohko

Dohko: nada Shion *sobandose la nariz*

Shion : si Dohko pero ahora hay que ubicarnos en ese chico

Dohko: Si ese chico se parece demasiado a Tenma no crees

Shion: Si Dohko los recuerdos de hace 246 años

¿?: Dohko Shion*llegando con ellos *

Ha entrenar Estoy ardiendo * liberando de su manos fuego *

Dohko : si

 **DxD**

Issei: así que me esforzare mas para mi entrenamiento para ser el mejor caballero y ser el rey de harem * con una sonrisa pervertida *

Saga: tu nunca cambias issei

Koneko: pervertido

Asia: a lo que me lleva con Aioros

 **En otra dimensión?**

Aioros: achuuuuuu

¿?: que pasa Aioros * preguntaba una mujer con un sonrojo*

Aioros: no es nada en especial Esdeath

Esdeath : ok ya ahora platicame sobre ti

Aioros : bueno

En otro lugar

Shaka: como veo Aioros está en esa chica

¿?: si e iremos a rescatarlo

Shaka : no te preocupes tatsumi el puede escaparse fácilmente

Tatsumi: ok

¿?: pero crees que se libere de ella * pregunto una chica con unos ligeros celos *

Shaka: si puede ser Akame

 **De vuelta a DxD**

Koneko: ya nos hicimos bolas pero bueno

En eso koneko ve que issei lee un manga de ún chicos con chamarra de cuero peleando con otro chico de cabello azul

Koneko :pero que es eso

Issei: ha Esto es Engel Time jejeje el manga más popular

 **En otra dimensión?**

Zarathos: achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Naruto: pero que pasa papá

Zarathos: o es nada naruto jeje

Naruto: ok papá a beber a estrenar Dattebayo

Zarathos: si haaaaa

En eso suena su teléfono y al contestar

Yame: Tio Zarathos no bakaaaaaa

Zarathos: me lleva…..

 **DxD**

Koneko :ok ahora a seguir entrenando

A la mañana siguiente después de un día se sus admiradoras e ignorar a Rías Gremory

En eso Rías se la pasa en el club de ocultismo

Se ve que ella esta escribiendo algo en su cuaderno

ever

Señora Kenway

Rías Kenway

Saga Gremory (WTF)

(Esa perra está loca)

Y uno que otro corazón

Rías: sólo espera Saga-kun y serás totalmente mío

Mío y

Jajajakakakkaakakkkajj*riendo como villana de telenovela *

(Estas imitaciones de yandere )

En eso tocan la puerta y ella con un pase entran dos chicas emcaoichadas

¿?:usteded es Rías Gremory

Rías: Si

¿?: venimos a hablar sobre las espadas sagradas

Rías: que

Sona: si no se de que tema * entrando al club *

Rías: ok que desean hablar

¿?: han sido robadas

 **Tan tan tan**

 **Mmm..**

 **Bueno**

 **Eso sería todo por hoy y como ven les deje un pequeño adelanto de mis futuros proyectos jejeje**

 **Sólo tenganme paciencia**

 **La paciente es virtud y LA virtud es paciencia**

 **Bueno aquí Zarathos1**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos**

 **Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaaa**

 **Muy buenas a todos , Muy buenas a todas que tal estáis espero que estéis bien jeje Bienvenidos una vez más a mi historia**

 **La nueva vida de Géminis**

 **Y bueno antes de iniciar si lo se sé no he subido como lo prometi y pido disculpas jejeje**

 **Pero bueno les digo acerca de mi nuevo Fic**

 **Engel Time no Uzumaki**

 **Pasen y vean lo jeje**

 **Y bueno emmm estoy pensando más en mis futuros proyectos pero bueno**

 **Bueno sin mas los dejo con las Historia**

 **No poseo ni Saint Seiya ni DxD a sus creadores**

 _ **Capítulo 13 Las chicas de la Iglesia**_

¿?: Han sido robadas

Eso realmente sorprendió a todos lagos estaban ahí y más a Kiba ya que el buscaba su venganza

Rías: así que es eso serio pero me pregunto porque no los están diciendo *seriamente *

¿?: es por que queremos que los demonios no se interponga en nuestro camino

Kiba : pero no es necesario que no los digan a la cara

¿?: no es sólo quien las robó

Rías: y quien pudo ser

¿?: El cadre de los Ángeles Caídos Kokabiel *sorprendiendo a todos *

¿?2: por eso queremos que los demonios no se metan y dejar a las enviadas de Dios * dándoles una jaqueca a los demonios *

Hay perdón jeje

¿?: hay Irina tu y tus cosas

Irina : que Xenovia es que no puedo dejar a Dios atrás * dándoles otra jaqueca a los demonios *

Xenovia: cierto y por eso nos mandaron a recuperar esas espadas y cumplir con la voluntad de Dios * otra jaqueca *

Rías: ya pueden dejar de hablar por favor * con un dolor se cabeza fuerte *

Xenovia: ok lo dejaremos de hacer *suspirando *

En eso se ve que unas personas están entrando por las puertas y para ver mejor son los caballeros y los alumnos

Koneko :Saga-Senpai sólo deje que vaya por mis dulces y nos vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento

Saga : ok ve koneko a ver si no está por acá esa Gremory

Kanon: ejem saga mira hacia allá *apuntando a los presentes *

Saga: *suspiró * espero que koneko no se tarde

Rías: Saga , Kanon * mirando seductoramente a saga * que bien que los veo por acá je

Saga : no te ilusiones Gremory sólo venimos por los dulces de koneko

Rías: ok pero recuerda algún día serás mío

Issei: (ahora que lo pienso creo que fue mejor que saga-sensei me salvará a estar con ellas ) *pensando con una leve decepción a Rías *

Xenovia : *acercándose a Asia* así que eres la Bruja Argento *mirándola fríamente *

Irina: así que eres la que sana a los demonios *

Asia: pero yo solo*siendo interrumpida por Xenovia *

Xenovia: no tienes que dar excusas diste la espalda a Dios al curar ese demonio

Irina : sólo tendrás el perdón de Dios sólo si te Mato con la excalibur mimic *sacando de su brazalete una especie de katana*

Xenovia : serás purificada y perdonará por tus pecados

En eso se ve que un rayo va a la espada sagrada de Irina destruyéndola

Irina: pero que *sorprendida*

De ahí se dirigen la mirada a Saga que tenía un dedo enfrente

Saga :para ser una espada hecha por Dios es demasiado débil ( a comparación de las espadas de libra )*lo dijo pensando en el muro de los lamentos

Xenovia : pero como es imposible

Kanon :hmmm enviadas de la Iglesia, saga sólo son chicas con el cerebro lavado * haciendo enfurecer a las chicas *

Irina :como te atreves hereje *siendo detenida por issei*

Issei : ya cállense de una vez con saga-sensei y kanon-sensei

Irina : * reconoce a issei * Issei ya no te acuerdas de mi

Issei : *recordando * no puede ser eres el chico con quien jugaba de niño

Irina : aunque soy chica ji pero déjame preguntarte esto estás con esos herejes * señalando a los gemelos *

Issei :si estoy con ellos

Irina : entonces también eres un hereje como la Bruja Argento

Xenovia: así que todos ustedes son herejes decepcionan a Dios y más tu bruja *siendo interrumpida al recibir un gran golpe de saga mandándola a la pared estampándose y cayendo al suelo con algo de sangre *

Irina: Xenovia * llendo con ella * que le hiciste hereje *mirando a saga *

Saga : nada sólo la puse en su lugar nadie tiene derecho de llamar bruja a Asia que es mi estudiante

Xenovia: * levantándose poco a poco * oughh así que también eres un demonio

Saga; no soy un demonio soy un Humano

Irina : pero como un Humano no tiene ese poder * confundida *

Kanon : son cosas que no entiendes niña

Irina : no somos niñas hereje

Saga: para que dicen hereje sin comprender el significado del misma que significa aquel que se expresa libremente

Xenovia: si se expresan pero desafían a Dios * otra jaqueca *

Saga: hmmm los humanos nunca cambien prejuzgan matan y luego averiguan

Así se llevó la Inquisición

Kanon: Saga déjalas son meras basuras que no merecen nuestro tiempo * diciendo dándoles las espalda y comenzando a caminar seguido de su hermano y sus pupilos *

Irina: a donde van no hemos terminado

Xenovia: no hemos terminado *levantándose y llendo contra saga * pagarás hereje

 **Plasma relámpago**

En eso Xenovia sintió demasiadas cargas y un gran dolor siendo mandada de vuelta a la pared

Koneko: * con su puño levantado con algunos rayos saliendo de el * no te atrevas a ir contra Saga-Senpai

Xenovia estaba en el suelo noqueada koneko tuvo que bajar su poder para no matarla

Issei: Irina llévate a tu amiga si quieren seguir viviendo * mirándola fríamente *

Irina: pero por que me dices eso issei no éramos amigos

Issei: si éramos amigos pero insultantes a mi amiga Asia que tiene el corazón más puro que allá visto y para la próxima que trates de amenazarla sentirás la furia del Dragón* dándole la espalda *

Irina: issei * con algunas lágrimas recogiendo a Xenovia *

Perdonen nos vamos * llenándose a Xenovia *

Saga : ya nos libramos pero koneko no puedes usar el cosmos para lastimar a la gente

Koneko: si perdone saga-Senpai

Saga : pero lo hiciste para defender a Mi y a Asia eso es de un caballero pero se de más cuidadosa vale ahora veo que ya tienes más control te felicito**sonrojando a koneko *

Koneko: gracias sensei *toda tímida *

Kanon: ya vámonos saga

Rías: pero saga quédate un rato con nosotros si **como súplica *

Saga : sigue soñando Gremory *yéndose con los demás por la puerta *

Akeno : ara ara Saga-kun

 **Al siguiente Dia**

El cielo está tranquilo las aves cantan los bichos corren los perros persiguen a los carteros lo normal ….

.

.

Kyaaaaaa

Saga-kun

Kanon-kun

Es usted el mas guapo Saga-kun

No es mas guapo Kanon-kun

Que no Saga

Kanon

Saga

Kanon

Waaaaaa los dos son hermosos

Si los Reyes gemelos de kuoh

Saga-kun DÉJEME ser su novia

Cásese conmigo

Deme hijos Kanon-kun

.

.

Maldito saga

Estúpido

Muerte

Los niños bonitos

Waaa ya las chicas nos rechazan para tener una. Oportunidad con Saga

Los que admiran a Saga y Kanon y los que los odian

Un dia normal para así decirlo

Bueno ahora dirijámonos al inframundo

 **Inframundo (DxD)**

Podemos ver a un Sirchez con otro de los maou Ajuka Belzzebu

Sirchez: y que has conseguido Ajuka * lo decía con algo de sorpresa *

Ajuka. : he estado investigando en todas las bibliotecas de todo el inframundo pero no he encontrado nada acerca del cosmos perdona

Sirchez: pero que algo que yo he visto con mis propios ojos y no existe ningún papel relacionado con eso

Ajuka : pues creo que si

Sirchez: maldición pero entonces por que me hablaste

Ajuka: Sólo es para decirte una teoría que yo tengo

Sirchez: y cuál sería?

Ajuka :por lo que me describiste y más acerca de esa armadura creo que tu futuro cuñado no es de esté mundo

Sirchez: Ajuka eso es una estupidez

Ajuka: lo se pero es probable que alguien lo haya traído

Sirchez: ok intentare comprobar eso

Ajuka : y como lo harás

Sirchez : conozco un hechizo que hace ver los sueños pero el que quiero ver es que este dormido

Ajuka :ok haces el hechizo pero si saga se despierta será tu fin

Sirchez: si lo se pero no lo haré yo será Rías

Ajuka : pero si a Rías la echaron a patadas de su casa

Sirchez: lo se pero ya tengo una idea para pronto ver a mis sobrinos

Ajuka : hay tu si te destruye me lavo las manos y no me hago responsable

Sirchez: si hombre si

 **Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo**

Rías estaba en su escritorio pensando lo que había pasado hace unas horas

Rías: vaya este día no estuvo normal

Akeno : * entrando con una taza de te * ara ara Rías aún sigues pensando

Rías: si y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a saga

Akeno : ara igual te diría lo mismo saga es un verdadero hombre

Rías: que es lo que tratas de decir akeno *con celos *

Akeno : ara nosotras hable pusimos el ojo a saga y más cuando peleo contra Riser

Rías : y cuando nos dio ese entrenamiento * con algo se miedo

Akeno: * pálida * no me recuerdes esos días

Rías :* suspiró * ha esto es difícil

Akeno: si lo es *mirándola *

 **En la residencia Kenway**

Vemos a los caballeros de Géminis pelando contra el mayor enemigo de los adolescentes con solo nombrarlo les da miedo

Quisieran estar en otra guerras Santa que esto

Tárea

Chan chan.

Chaaannnnnnnn

Saga : haaaaaa quisiera pelear en ves de esto

Kanon: entra a la Escuela dijeron no habra problemas dijeron

Saga : me lleva...

Si nuestros caballeros están sufriendo por la tarea

(Que aparte me están dejando bastante)

 **Mientras tanto con issei y koneko**

Bueno ellos estaban entrenando ya que en unas semanas sera su prueba para ser caballeros de bronce

Issei: haaa hagas esto cada vez se vuelve más pesado*concentrando su cosmos en eso se aparece el tatuaje del Dragón *

 **Draig: lo estas haciendo bien aibou cada vez estas superandote jejeje ya quiero ver la cara del blanco cuando se entere**

Issei: Blanco?

 **Draig: Si el Hakkoryutey el es tu enemigo desde que naciste créeme yo y el Blanco hemos peleado con cada portador que hemos tenido peor creo que ustedes son los más fuertes**

Issei: gracias Draig y más a Saga-sensei

 **Draig: ni lo dudo ya que con ese entrenamiento ya estás a nivel de más de un demonio de clase alta desde que combatirse contra Riser has entrenado muy duro compañero**

Issei : lo se aunque tenga el poder de un demonio de clase alta pero aun así no tu no ni yo somos rivales para el sensei

 **Driag :lo se**

Issei : bueno a entrenar

Con koneko

Koneko: tengo que entrenar más duro debo estar al nivel de Senpai

Haaaa *agotada*

Pero aun así debo hacer orgulloso a Saga-sensei

*de ahí se acuerda que el le ha ayudado para controlar si poder con un sonrojo **

Y Espero que me vea ves mas que a una alumna

 _Todo está cambiando nuevos retos vienen nuevas aventuras_

 _Nuevas yanderes_

 _Are_

 _Mejor dejémoslo así vale_

 **Y eso sería todo por hoy**

 **Bueno hejej Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Espero que sigan leyendo mis historias**

 **Y no se preocupen en unos capítulos desplumare a una pajarraco (Kokabiel)**

 **Aquí Zarathos 1**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos**


End file.
